Saitama's biggest fangirl
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Madoka Akagi is an average high school student who resides in Z city. However she is isolated and ostracized in school because of her introverted nature and her idolizing the hero "Saitama the caped baldly". But how will Saitama feel when he eventually meets the girl who idolizes him so much? SaitamaxOC, Fluff/first crush, Genos and OC (friendship)
1. Chapter 1

It was another dull and boring day over Z city; the civilians going about their day to work, school, shopping etc. Just about any daily activity you can think of most people were doing it.

The weather was average; moderate heat and semi cloudy with a low sun. It was humid and uncomfortable for some; but luckily a gentle breeze kept things through. The perfect day for a date or to go on a trip if you could afford it.

In a local high school called "Z city high" one of the main schools in the district; students were beginning their day and furthering their education. Many students were stood around each other's desks talking; both male and female. The usual chatters about crushes, fashion mags and such things.

However, one student was not taking part in the hustle and bustle of student life. They were instead sat in their seat beside the window gazing at the sky. Watching the clouds roll by like puffy cotton shapes within a deep sea of blue.

Madoka Akagi; aged 16 was quietly sitting beside the window avoiding the annoying conversations of her fellow peers. Her name meant "Red tree flower"; Madoka "Flower" and Akagi "red tree".

It's not that she was anti-social far from it in fact; but quite a few of her fellow peers treated her badly. The gender was mixed when it came to the bullying; she was just prey in their eyes. They didn't bully her because of looks; far from it in fact. Madoka was in fact one of the prettiest girls in her year; it was more because of her personality in fact.

The bullying would often range from rumors, to whispering, to ostracizing, throwing trash on her from a window while she was outside, throwing dirt on her desk so she had to clean it off, and even dumping buckets of water on her suddenly leaving her in a soaked uniform.

Some would even push her down flights of stairs and throw objects at her causing injuries or bumps. A few teachers scolded them when caught but most times the bullies were smart enough to make it look like an accident.

Madoka was one of those quiet, introverted students in her year who tended to keep to herself. She focused more on her studies and was good at reading people so she avoided users. But because of this the other kids thought she was stuck up and believed her to think she was better than them. However, that was not at all the case and they only judged based on their own opinion.

Recently they had found more fuel to harass her for. Because she spent so much time alone Madoka watched a lot of the news. She knew just about every attack and news article on TV given how much Tv she watched.

Unlike most of her peers who idolized Hero's like "Mumen rider" the hero for justice, "Tatsumaki the tornado of terror" who was one of the strongest ESP members of the hero society or "Tank top tiger" known for his strength

However Madoka wasn't like her classmates and she cared little for the other heroes at all. Mumen Rider she didn't hate she just was't bothered by seemed to not understand his own limits and followed rules way too much.

As far as heroes went she looked up to someone named "Caped baldy" or "Saitama". He was a fairly new hero on the scene and had more haters than fans; all bringing negativity on him because he came out of nowhere and had the capabilities of a god.

He was known for his amazing strength and ability to take down enemies with one punch. Many of the students hated him calling him a cheater and saying he caused half the damage that happened to their city. They called him a nuisance, wannabe and attention seeker; someone who felt the need to show off and take other heroes credit.

However, Madoka was not like her classmates. She knew what it was like to be ostracized by others and hated for being different. Like him she ignored other people and continued on without care of how others judged her.

While she didn't admit it vocally; she had a crush on Saitama/caped baldly. When you looked past his lacking in hair; he was a very attractive man. His body was pure perfection and his eyes differed from being intense brown to reddish brown depending on the light.

She felt she could relate to Saitama in the sense they were hated, ostracized and not very popular with other people. They were just people who lived their daily lives doing what they did; but were judged based on appearances and actions. They were the same and yet not the same; which brought her some form of peace.

Suddenly she heard someone coming up towards her. There was more than one meaning they were coming in a group this time. They always traveled in packs after all; more safety. That way if someone tried to fight back they had back up who could put them in their place.

She sighed heavily her voice filled with annoyance; she was so sick of their bullshit and free time. Did they really have nothing else to do but pester her? Didn't they have boys to talk about or make up to fix?

"Hey Akagi!" one of the girls said playfully her tone teasing. Just what did they want this time? Maybe to borrow her notes, dump something on her desk or tell her a new form of rumor that had spread?

Madoka looked to face them her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders. She had been born with raven black hair like her mother; it reached her waist in slight waves with a widows peak for a fringe. Her eyes were violet like her dads making her look haunting yet cute. Her eyes were the reason she was so popular with some of the guys in her year.

One smiled and handed her a letter with a heart on it. A love letter? But from who? She had too many fanboys to count. The other two smiled at her but she sensed no threat from them? Could it be these girls were bi curious?

Given they were in high school and hormones ran rampant it wasn't exactly uncommon to experiment with people of the same gender. Not only was high school about deciding your future but also about discovering your sexuality.

The lead girl who was fairly pretty with dark blonde hair and blue eyes smiled at her "Shimura wanted us to give this to you; seems he's sweet on you" she said sweetly. Her voice was so sickly sweet it made Madoka's ears hurt.

Madoka raised her eyebrow curiously her heart halfway between suspicion and hope. She had gotten a letter from Ryuji Shimura? Was this some form of big prank to show her up?

Ryuji was a pretty boy from one of the other classes; she herself found him to be cute and he was very kind to others. However, she never really spoke to him and just gazed at him from a far.

She took the letter hesitantly and stared at its white envelope with a small pink heart seal. It had her name on it in neat writing. She stared at the letter quietly her cheeks dusting a gentle blush. She had never really received a letter from anyone before.

The girls smiled but she was so busy staring at the letter she never noticed the malicious intent and glee in their eyes. They then walked off leaving her there with the letter.

 _ **Later**_

Madoka collected her shoes from the box quietly as she got ready to leave for home. She could be away from them all at last and enjoy her peace and quiet. No more pestering loud noises or giggling; just quiet.

Most girls in her class were hanging out with their friends after school and doing girly stuff. Checking out guys and talking about their personal lives with each other for hours on end. However, she didn't have that; because she was so ostracized she never had any friends except for her pet cat Jet.

Instead she went home and wrapped herself in a blanket fortress and watched anime or read manga. She was called an "Otaku" by society because she was introverted and tended to be more interested in technology or anime.

As she made her way out of the school towards the gates she stared at the letter quietly. She had no idea how to feel about the fact she had received her first love letter. While she could understand that it was maybe to do with being pretty; she never really spoke to anyone so what did he like about her?

She tended to avoid people unless they pushed her buttons then she became a different person entirely. Her scary self only came out under great forms of pressure or fear; but unless that happened she was very quiet.

" _What could he possibly like about me?"_ Madoka thought to herself quietly. Surely someone like Shimura would prefer a more girly and clingy person wouldn't he? Someone who was more vocal and lovey dovey.

She sighed heavily and continued on her way home; she could figure this out later when she was relaxed and less weary from school. She needed dinner and some manga; then she could think clearly. Today had been a long day but at least there had been no attacks in her area this time.

 _ **Home**_

Madoka stripped out of her uniform quietly and placing it into the wash basket. Thank god today was Friday; she could enjoy a good lie in and turn off her alarm. She blessed the ritual of sleep; it brought her so much peace.

Her eyes kept gazing at the envelope on her desk as she changed while jet wound himself between her legs. He was a very affectionate kitty and loved her very much. She couldn't help but wonder what he had said.

She pulled on a red red upper thigh length mini skirt with an elastic waist and white T shirt that reached her waist. It was comfy and since her parents weren't home she didn't have to wear a bra. No underwire digging into her skin; praise kami.

She had always been the type to prefer comfort over most fashionable items; unless it was a necessity. I mean she was a teenager after all; why the hell did she have to dress like an adult?

Madoka pulled her hair out from under her shirt quietly then approached her desk. She stared at the letter for a long period of time before opening it. Her eyes skimmed across the paper quietly her eyes widening slightly as she read it. Her cheeks flushing with an intense blush.

 _Dear Akagi_

 _Myself among other students have always admired you from afar but never spoken to you out of fear of what you would think._

 _Dear princess please would you meet me tomorrow outside Mr donut so I may confess my feelings._

 _I shall wait your arrival; till then_

 _Ryuji Shimura_

Mr Donut was one of the places the cool kids went to; many girls in her year were ecstatic over it and loved the sweets they made. Mainly all female groups or couples went there. She herself never went inside and tended to just buy sweets for one from her convenience store; cheaper anyway.

However she was now being confessed to and asked on a date by a guy to go there?! Was this a dream?! Her senpai; the very popular and attractive Ryuji Shimura was asking her out on a date?! While she imagined such things she never believed it to actually happen.

Could it be…she was finally going to get a blessing from Kami after all she had endured?! Please god let this be true!


	2. C2: meeting your idol

**OK! So in this chapter Madoka finally meets her biggest idol Saitama!**

 **Warning! Fluff chapter so cuteness will ensue in this chapter**

 **Please review**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Madoka stood quietly in the street gripping her side satchel. It was khaki green and didn't go with her outfit; but it was the only one she owned. She had never been one to care for girly items as they made her cringe.

She had shown up a little bit early for the date but her nerves were already killing her. She still couldn't believe that one of the cutest boys in school was asking her out. This still felt like an amazing dream that he had even asked her out.

She had chosen her favourite dress to wear to make an impression. At least then she could show she had a girly side; not like the rumours at school.

It was all black with short poofy sleeves and had a heart shaped chest complimenting her breasts. The skirt reached her knee's while also showing off some pretty creamy skin at the same time.

There was some slight ruffle around the hem of the heart shaped chest and more decorating the front. The skirt bottom had some slight ruffle too but in a flattering way; just to decorate.

The waist was elasticated showing of her curves ad hugging her tightly. Despite the fact that her date wasn't here; a few guys had checked her out. On her feet were black ankle boots and in her hand, she was holding her brown school cardigan. She didn't want to get cold after all.

" _I wonder if he's running late; I am a bit early after all"_ Madoka wondered anxiously. But she didn't have his phone number to call him. But he was a decent guy; its not like he would stand her up.

People continued to walk by her a few staring and whispering. Some were flirty or perverse comments; others were mocking at her attire. She was already used to the torment she received at school so common by passers were nothing. She wasn't strange just different; but nobody seemed to understand that.

But caped badly/Saitama knew that; he was different too and other people treated him badly for it. She was sure that underneath it all he was just a normal guy who just did his job.

Suddenly she heard someone walking up to her and gripped her bag. She really didn't know what to say or how to act; this was her first date after all. She looked up quietly only to have her heart snapped into a million pieces. This had to be a joke right? Not really a happening!

There walking down the street with a girl she didn't know; was Ryuji. He seemed blissfully unaware she even existed nor that she was waiting for him. He was smiling and the girl on his arm was pretty and cute. She had brown wavy hair and green eyes; styled into a bun.

She had been standing here _waiting_ for him only to find out he was with another girl. But this didn't make any sense. WHY was her date with another girl from school? What about that confession letter?

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Seems you got an admirer" the first girl jeered her eyes shining. She had a wicked grin on her face while she stared Madoka down._

 _ **Now**_

Madoka stiffened and clenched her hands into fists her eyes starting to sting. Now it all made sense; of course, Ryuji Shimura wouldn't have written it.

Those girls had forged a letter and faked that he was interested in her. This whole plan had just been a new way to humiliate her. I mean they already tormented her enough as it was; this was just their biggest prank yet.

Of course, one of the most popular guys in school wouldn't want to date her. Everyone in school basically saw her as a freak. Here she was in the middle of the street all prettied up for nobody. She had come all this way only to realize it was all a set up.

Her eyes stung and the tears threatened to spill over. She felt so stupid that she wanted to vanish right now. How could she of ever believed someone would seriously write her a letter when she was treated like an outcast.

This was her fist _real_ date and it turned out to be a hoax. A plan set up by those girls in order to make her look like a fool. Just when she believed their mockery and torment couldn't become any worse.

" _I knew it was a lie"_ she muttered quietly one of the tears spilling over and hitting the floor. Why hadn't she just followed her gut; then this wouldn't have happened. She could be at home right now watching anime.

None of the guys would date her; they only saw her as a one-off fuck or fap material. Everyone else saw her as a loser and avoided her; nobody in her year would ever ask her out.

She gripped her bag and started to storm off back home. She wanted to vanish right now; she felt so stupid, pathetic and angry. How had she fallen for such a stupid trick?! She could already hear those girls laughing in her head. Mocking her for actually showing up and thinking she had a date; it made her feel worse.

" _I just want to die"_ she whispered bitterly as the tears began to fall like a waterfall. She was so sick of everything already. Her only friend was her fucking cat! How sad was her life?!

Her parents were always away and never called or wrote to her anymore. They just cared about work and never even asked her how she was. Hell she couldn't even remember the last time she ate with them as a family.

The neighbours all called her weird and talked rumors behind her back. Hell about 5 percent of her neighbours were actually kind to her. The rest avoided her or shot her ugly looks every time they saw her.

Nobody actually cared about her; they didn't care if she was around or not. She was just some girl they knew or saw around. Hell, her parents didn't even call the school despite other kids picking on her.

"I _hate_ them; I hate them all!" she snapped coldly under her breath as the tears spilled onto her dress. Not that she cared; she had dressed up for nobody after all. She might as well burn it when she got home.

 _ **Later**_

Madoka wondered down the streets towards where she lived. She didn't even notice if anyone was in front or behind her. Not that she cared; right now she would let anyone bump into her.

Her mind was blank and dead; her eyes were sore from crying and her mind was in a fog. She was numb inside but she liked it; it was better than feeling anything. If only this feeling could last forever.

She was so out of it she didn't hear the heavy footsteps coming up behind her. The fact that other people were running like the devil on their heels. She didn't even hear the screams or warning cries of others.

" _I just want to disappear right now"_ Madoka hissed quietly. Anything would be better than anyone seeing her right now. She looked like a fool and felt like one too; how had she believed the letter was even real?

A giant monster; a metallic beast with long knife like blades came up behind her. In appearance, it looked like Edward Scissorhands had sex with terminator. A fucked up machine killer with weapons capable of a lot of damage.

 _"Well; what do we have here? Aren't you scared little one?"_ he jeered sadistically. Why didn't she run like the others. Could it be she hadn't noticed or that she didn't care? How unusual for a human.

Madoka didn't even look at him; she had no idea he was even there. But if she did she wouldn't run any way; she had no desire to. Its not like she had anything to look forward to anymore.

" _If I did I wouldn't hurt anymore"_ Madoka muttered bitterly. She would no longer be an outcast as school and her parents wouldn't even know she was gone. Hell she doubted if anyone would even cry over her.

The monster tilted its head to the side; she was completely out of it. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't even know he was there. He grinned wickedly his eyes gleaming red _"I see so your hurting huh? Maybe I should put you out of your misery then!"_ he roared lunging a blade at her.

Nearby people screamed in horror and covered their eyes; all were prepared to see a young girl murdered in the beginnings of life. She was so innocent and so unhappy that she had no idea the danger she was in.

Suddenly Madoka felt herself grow lighter and before she could think she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She dodged the attack faster than a bullet but was very much aware she was being held by someone. But who?

She looked up quietly to find herself on a wall; but being carried. She didn't recall which neighborhood she was even in; she had been too lost in a fog. The sun was in her eyes blinding her a little.

"Hey? You ok? That was pretty close" a curious yet playful voice asked. From what she could tell it was a guy's voice. He sounded like he was in his adult years; maybe mid or early twenties.

She looked up to face her rescuer and her mind went blank. After all the shit, she had gone through earlier it seemed to slip away into non-existence. There holding her in his arms like a prince was her idol Saitama/caped badly. This felt like a dream; only this time the good kind.

She felt her cheeks heat up and her heart race; this was the happiest day of her entire life. God, she wished she could get an autograph. She had idolized him since before she could even remember. She really wished she could rub it in her classmates faces.

Saitama raised his eyebrow curiously; could she have suffered a concussion or was in shock? She wasn't responding at all. But at least she wasn't hurt; that was the main thing.

" _Who dares stand against me? Steel death?!"_ The monster roared ferociously. He would pay for getting in his way. He was about to paint the town red and rip this girl to ribbons spraying colour everywhere.

Madoka snapped out of her trance and cried out "SAITAMA!" loudly. Her fangirling had gotten the better of her. As soon as she did she felt her face heat up and her voice trail off; she felt like an idiot.

Saitama was quite surprised; this girl knew who he was? He guessed most people hated him but here was a girl crying out his name happily. However his introduction was quite awkward now but he knew he could beat him easily. He put down Madoka so she was sat on the walls edge.

He dropped off landing onto the ground making it shatter upon impact. There was now a small crater in the sidewalk. He looked up at the monster casually "Just a hero for fun" he responded bluntly. At least after this he could go home and make fried crab cakes.

" _If so then why save this girl?!"_ the monster growled slicing his blades together making a scary noise. Surely if he did this for fun then this girls life made no difference. What did it matter if he cut her open like a gutted pig?

Saitama's expression became somewhat stern; even if nobody liked him or cared about what he did. He would always protect an innocent life; even if they didn't ask to be saved.

He then lunged a punch at Steel death causing him to shatter and bolts, screws and metal fell all around them. His upper body was shattered and his lower body was still in one piece.

He then started at the monster quietly; yet again another weak one. How come he could never find any strong enemies anymore? But at least he had prevented an innocent life from being turned into a kebab.

Madoka stared on in wonder; even now he still looked so cool! He didn't have to save her but he did. He punched that thing so easily she doubted he even felt how much that had actually hurt; let alone felt any pain.

Saitama sighed heavily and started to head off. He was hungry and those crab cakes weren't going to cook themselves; Miso soup and green tea sounded good as a side order too.

Realizing he was about to leave Madoka leapt off the wall quick as she could. "WAIT!" she cried out quickly. She had met her hero by chance; even if it wasn't planned she was going to make the most of it.

"Huh?" Saitama said bluntly turning around to face her. Oh, yeah; that girl was still here. Did she actually get hrut without his realizing? I mean he didn't grip her too hard when he caught her; not that he was aware.

She clenched her fists tightly her cheeks still a little red. God she didn't know what to say or what to do; all she knew was she was happy. "C….Can I get your autograph?!" Madoka asked hopefully. At least she would have something small to treasure at home.

This was the guy she had looked up to for the past year and a half; the guy who made her feel ok to be different. The person who mirrored herself that made her understand that it was ok to not be the same as everyone else.

They were both hated by other people because they were strange or different. They were isolated by others and hated because of who they were; he made her feel like she wasn't alone in the world.

Saitama stared at her quietly his face blank showing obvious surprise. Usually he was used to people insulting him or sending him hate letters. Sometimes people were just shocked or avoided him; however, they never said anything but made sure to gossip about him later.

Madoka bowed her head sheepishly feeling like an idiot; he probably had better things to do right now than be pestered by some stupid school girl.

"I…that is….I've been a fan of yours for the past year and a half; even before you became an _official_ hero. I never saw much of you on the news; but when I did I really admired you!" Madoka explained shyly.

She remembered when he attacked vaccine man who literally almost destroyed city Z. The damage he had done left repairs for months; which had been more expensive than previous attacks.

She had come across the survivor who was a small girl. She told Madoka about a bald big brother who defeated the monster. From what she knew that small girl and herself were the only known fans of Saitama.

Saitama didn't quite know what to say; not that he cared what people thought or said about him. That is unless it was about his head (then he always got pissed) other than that he paid no attention.

Most of the mail he got was hate mail or threats from other people; however, he had begun getting a few positive fan mails. One from a child and another from a teenager named Madoka Akagi.

He raised his hand quietly and pointed at her "By any chance….are you Madoka Akagi?" he asked curiously. Considering he only had 2 fans it wasn't hard to forget their names; but the haters were quite forgettable.

Madoka perked up her cheeks flushing a little "Yes! That's me!" she said quickly her tone nervous. She had never expected to ever meet him and certainly not like this. So he had read her fan mail; she felt so happy.

Saitama smiled and then approached her quietly and held out his hand. She then blinked curiously at what he wanted. "You got a pen?" he asked curiously. Hopefully she had a notebook in that purse of hers; otherwise she wouldn't ask.

Madoka blinked then realized what he meant. She buried her hand into her purse satchel and pulled out a notebook and pen. She carried it with her at all times just in case; so she could collect names of anime and manga.

Saitama took them quietly and wrote his name with a small smiley face. It felt kind of nice giving his first autograph; he would have to tell Genos later. He was sure the cyborg would cry with joy; if he could cry.

"You know…. your still really young. Even if life doesn't always work out or is sunshine and rainbows; it doesn't mean you have to give up" Saitama stated as he handed her back the notebook.

Madoka stared at him quietly her eyes widening. How did he know she had _wanted_ to die at that point? Was he psychic too? Her expression had been dead as had her eyes; oh wait...guess that gave it away.

Saitama hummed thoughtfully "From your said expression earlier before you got attacked; I guess you got stood up huh?" he asked bluntly. Such a thing was always shitty regardless of gender; but it was worse when you were still a teen. You gave less fucks as an adult; unless it was friends.

Madoka stiffened gripping her notebook; she hadn't been stood up as much as she had been fooled. However, it didn't mean it hurt any less than the latter. She was sure her classmates would tease her on Monday.

"Not exactly; more like someone forged a letter to make fun of me" She explained hesitantly looking away. She could feel the anger and sadness welling up from the memory. She hated how she had dressed up and made herself look good only to realize it was a trick.

Saitama frowned; it was amazing how bitchy high school girls were to each other. But then again it was eat or be eaten in high school; what a twisted world it was. It was one of the few things he didn't miss from the past.

He raised out his hand and placed it atop Madoka's head before almost walking away "Listen Akagi; girls like that mean nothing. They only care about being popular and taking advantage of the weak. Once it's over their clique will be fall apart" he explained firmly.

High school popular girls took advantage of the weak and those that studied hard. They made others do their hard work and used their bodies to get what they wanted. Once that was over they were useless; they had no real skill.

Madoka blushed and gripped her notebook hard; her crush Saitama was _touching_ her. Not only that he was giving her advice. This totally made up for her shitty day 100 percent.

Saitama then started to walk away down the street in the direction of his house. He was hungry and Genos was probably worried about him for taking so long to get miso paste and green tea.

"THANK YOU!" she blurted out quickly before he left. She was sure barely anyone ever said that to him; and she was truly grateful for what he had done. His words had meant more than he thought.

Saitama stopped then turned to smile at her; she was ok for a teenager. It was nice to know some girls like that still existed. He then raised up one of his gloved hands to wave at her; it wouldn't be so bad if he met her again.

Madoka watched him leave from the back of her eye; he was even cooler in person. She felt like the luckiest girl alive. Now she would have this treasure forever. Guess it was her lucky day.


	3. C3: May we meet again

**Madoka decides to stand up to her abusers and neighbours instead of staying quiet as a form of fighting back; Saitama decides to become part of her life as does Genos**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheoni666**

Madoka collapsed on her bed quietly her cheeks flushed red with joy and embarrassment. She now had an autograph from her idol and she had got to meet him face to face. Even though it wasn't like how she had imagined in her dreams; it had still been very heroic and cool. Grabbing her like that out of nowhere and saving her life; it was truly amazing.

She was just another girl; a person who went about their daily life alone and treated as an outcast. But he had still saved her life when she was at her lowest and for that she was grateful. If not for him she would have been turned into human debris and would have died in her emptiness; feeling like nobody and no-one cared; sadness being the only thing she knew.

"He's even cooler in person" she said dreamily her cheeks adorned with a light blush. That and he had been incredibly handsome; it had taken all her will not to pass out there and then. Though she had seen brief cameos in the media they had always been very far away; so she never got a good glance of him up close.

She had spent many lonely nights alone imagining what his face and body looked like; crying out his name while thinking about him. Now that she knew what he looked like she would have a better fantasy idea of his face and body; how it would feel from memory.

His strong abs pressing against her as he had held her close to him; his stunning eyes that gleamed either dark brown or reddish brown in the light. God, he was walking sex in her eyes. How he could get so much hate or be so unpopular was beyond her understanding; he should have girls all over him.

Madoka squealed all over again gripping her pillow and rolling on the bed excitedly. If only she had managed to get a picture with him; but she had literally jumped the gun with the autograph. It was now attached to her mirror by the corner where she could admire it everyday; her own personal present from her idol.

Jet mewed quietly on the floor staring up at his master's odd behaviour. He then sat on the floor quietly his tail waving from side to side as he looked up at her. He then began rubbing himself against her legs affectionately which she allowed.

" _It doesn't mean you have to give up"_ Saitama's words echoed in her mind. He may not have known it but those words gave her strength. She was so used to hearing insults or snide comments; that his words had been a breath of fresh air.

She was so used to being treated like shit by others that she gave up on ever having anyone say something kind to her. To hear them from her idol was nothing short of a godsend. "I wonder…. if I'll ever see him again" she wondered curiously. Though it seemed highly unlikely; she could only dream of such things.

She sighed heavily; even if it had only been for a brief moment it had truly made her happy. I this lonely life she lived with no parents and no friends; being able to meet him had made her smile.

 _ **Back at Saitama's**_

"So, you met one of your fans while out shopping?" Genos said in surprise his tone eager. Master Saitama only had that he knew of; but which one. He wondered if she had clung to him or acted like a normal fan girl;however from how Saitama acted he guessed that wasn't the case.

"Huh? Yeah…. I think her name was…. Akagi?" Saitama hummed thoughtfully. She had been really cute in person; but she had seemed so distraught. Her eyes gleaming with tears and sadness; close to welling over and pooling down her face like a waterfall.

Though she had said it was only about being bailed on by a supposed date; he had the feeling it was a lot more deeply rooted than that. From what he recalled she said "I want to die" or "I don't want to hurt anymore". Those words had hit him pretty deeply considering he had lost the ability to feel anything.

Those deep purple eyes had been filled with sadness, anger, pain and hate. Someone had hurt her deeply; more than just being stood up. She had been hurting like this for a long time. However he doubted anyone cared or did anything about it; hell he wondered just how many people were treating her like shit for someone so young to feel so...alone?

Genos nodded "Yes Master; Madoka Akagi aged 16 I believe. She has been a loyal fan of yours since before you joined the hero association" he explained firmly. He had no idea what she looked like; but since Saitama had met her in person (though by chance) he had explained her to be very pretty. Because his sensei was not a liar by any means he believed him.

"Seems she's a scape-goat too" Saitama explained bluntly. She was given abuse by other people because it was convenient or because they didn't like her. But because she was in high school; he could guess the torment was a lot more severe; given how shitty some students tended to act towards their peers.

Genos stiffened and stared at Saitama; he was well aware that other heroes and some civilians didn't like Saitama. Calling him a cheat, a liar and a fake; but that was only half of it.

However, Saitama was an adult so he was a lot more thick-skinned and capable of handling whatever life threw at him. This is why Genos admired him and he could see why Madoka could too.

But to think one of Saitama's few fans was receiving abuse for looking up to him as well as for personal reasons angered Genos. Though Saitama was not showing gestures he could read somewhere that Saitama felt a slight connection with her.

"If you so wish it master Saitama; by giving me a physical description I may look her up. That way we may meet her again in person" Genos offered kindly. It was not every day Saitama met one of his fans; Madoka was of his most loyal and truly voiced her gratitude about his hero work and acting as a role model.

The other being a child of 7; drew him pictures of himself in various situations as a hero or just of his face. Though they were not the best of works; Saitama kept them all and filed them away. Every now and again he would get them out and admire them; sometimes commenting on the colours.

Saitama hummed as he ate his dinner; she seemed like a nice girl and had a lot going on. Being treated like a scapegoat and finally snapping meant she had to have endured a lot till now. Acting like she was ok when it fact she was internally caving in from the desire to give up and just make all the pain stop.

Saitama was always an outcast even before becoming a hero; he was always a loner and never really fit in. He was never part of the clique or had his own squad; he just liked his own company. He found the rest of the hero squad to be too full of themselves or just a bunch of assholes who cared more about image than being a hero.

It had been that way even before he became a hero; he was like that during his childhood or his teenage years. He found more comfort in magazines or watching cartoons and admiring the heroes and later on the heroines too. So, when he joined the hero squad and not many heroes approved of him; the C class did get a lot of shit to be honest. Seen as weak or as the ranks to use when things were poor quality crime.

Mumen rider was one of the few friends Saitama had that he would hang out with for drinks or dinner sometimes. Hell, sometimes King would come over to play video games with him or to swap Manga. But out of the few he preferred Mumen rider; he was a a humble man with a good heart who followed the law if not somewhat clumsy. But he had a heart of gold and cared very much about the well-being of others.

After showing up after Saitama had defeated an enemy since before he was a hero; King had taken kudos to his past heroic acts. As the voice of apology King had decided to grow strong on his own terms and became friendly with Saitama. Because of his threatening aura (despite being soft as cookie dough inside) nobody gave Saitama any shit when he went out now and again.

However, Saitama was never about fame or doing this for the sake of others; he became a hero for fun. Because his life was so boring and normal; having a bit of excitement in his ordinary life. He enjoyed the colourful life that came with being a hero and the people he met along the way of his duties.

Saitama smiled "Sure; do that Genos. It would be nice to see her smile again" he agreed. When he had saved her from that monster she had perked up almost immediately and her body went into override.

The emptiness in her eyes had become filled with life and her face had flushed immensely. Yes, she had acted like a fan-girl but not the annoying kind; the shy one that crushed on you in high school. Hanging out with her now and again wouldn't be so bad; if it meant she didn't feel alone anymore.

To know that she was capable of making such a face because of him made him smile. Because he was pretty damn sure; she didn't do it very often. And in his mind; that seemed pretty sad.

 _ **The next day**_

Madoka wondered down the hallway of her school quietly a dreamy look on her face. She had spent the entire night dreaming of Saitama and she could still remember it now. She probably looked like an idiot but she cared very little to be honest; she was too happy to care. She had just met her idol in person the other day and even got his autograph.

Nothing could possibly make her feel bad today; she could take anything and just brush it off. She was dancing on clouds and internally screaming with joy despite having a slightly distant expression. However not everyone was too pleased with how happy she was today; hoping to see her in complete despair.

" _What's with that stupid look on her face?"_ a female voice said in annoyance. She had thought she would be distraught after what happened yesterday. Who would act so happy after being stood up like that?

" _Shouldn't she be sobbing after knowing her Senpai has a girlfriend?"_ another retorted angrily. She had looked up to him since she was a freshman; so why was she acting so nonchalant.

" _Maybe we should teach her a lesson"_ the last one giggled deviously. That would teach her where she stood; not to get to full of herself. Most people just wanted to fuck her; nobody wanted to date a stone cold emotionless doll.

They began to follow Madoka until she reached the stairs. All of them grinned wickedly as their plan began to unfold perfectly before them. They would teach her not to be so happy; not when she was so emotionless.

One of the girls sneaked up behind Madoka and shoved into her hard causing her to snap out of her daydream. She was suddenly aware of the fact she was falling; though how it came about she didn't know. She quickly gripped the railing of the stairs at the last minute before she saw everything coming up close at her all at once.

She briefly cried out softly in shock before crashing on the stairs in a heap. She clicked her teeth upon hitting her knee which know hurt; while the rest of her body stung. Nothing too serious just a bit of shock and know a bumped-up knee. She had suffered worse than this before but today she had gotten off lucky and she knew it.

The girl who pushed her and her lackeys looked annoyed; how had she managed to dodge that attack and only get off with a sore knee? Usually she would be in heap and shaking; hissing with pain as she fell.

Madoka hissed a little under her breath upon getting up; her knee was scraped and her side hurt but nothing too bad. She then checked it out before breathing a sigh of relief that nothing else had happened.

"Well…. better get this cleaned up" she said to herself out loud. If she left it alone it would get infected; plus, she didn't want blood getting anywhere. Usually if this were the case she would have just sat there quietly not saying anything; pain flowing through her while the girls laughed. Mocks, jeers and all manner of torment coming at her.

But because of Saitama she had realized she had to find her own strength; that life was not always going to be easy but it was up to her on how to handle it. It took time to find strength but only she could discover it; if she stood around waiting it would never come.

So, from now on she was going to fight back against her bullies and abusers. She was going to try and dodge their attacks or find some way of avoiding them; or at least coming out semi unscathed and if she was attacked give a random comment to piss them off.

The girls in the background growled crossly. What was that all about? Usually she just let them push her around and said nothing. She would let them do whatever they wanted without care.

They wouldn't give up; they would show Akagi that nobody gave a shit about her. That just because she was pretty didn't mean she could act like a Know it all. She was a loner and nobody cared about her.

 _ **Later**_

Madoka walked out the nurse's office quietly a square plaster now on her knee. She smiled to herself as it reminded her of her childhood where she would get all scraped up and her mum would scold her. Tell her to be more careful and how she had warned her it was a bad idea; then she would hug her gently and soothe her tears.

However now she was tending to her own injuries; because her parents were never around. They seemed to care about their own job than they did their own daughter; neglectful jerks. Always away on some business trip doing god knows what; without even sending so much as a phone call or letter to let them know how they were doing.

But now she wasn't alone anymore; she had Saitama; he gave her the strength she needed to keep going and keep fighting. Because of him she could handle whatever life dished out at her. She would show them she was anything but a pushover; she was one tough little cookie.

She hummed quietly fingering her long hair; though she didn't want a haircut maybe she should purchase a hairband set. It did get in the way a lot and trying it back would be helpful. That way she wouldn't have it falling in her face so much or hiding her expressions from others.

"I won't give up Saitama…. I promise" she said quietly. She would make sure to use his words to keep her going; so, she could keep fighting no matter what.


	4. C4: Surprise visit

**Saitama and Genos pay Madoka a visit :)**

Madoka stood quietly in the sun her body dripping with water her violet eyes blank and uncaring. From the window above a bunch of students had dumped a bucket of water on her head. Her top half was soaked as was her hair; luckily it was sunny so she wouldn't get a chill. However, it would be annoying to be soaked for the rest of the day.

Luckily because of the cardigan her decency was kept in check; otherwise she would be flashing her underwear which would only add to their amusement. No matter what she couldn't let them win; otherwise they would only be satisfied with their results at the end.

A few of the male students on the upper floors laughed; a few on the lower grounds became shocked. However, nobody rushed to help her and simply stood where they were minding their own business. They knew if they got involved they would only be attacked too so they left her be; after all to most she was a nobody.

The same group of girls were on the top floor holding a now empty bucket of water smirks spread across their faces. They weren't going to give up until Madoka snapped and cried; knowing where she stood. They wouldn't be happy until she transferred and left their school for good; after all she was taking all the guys by thinking she was cute.

"Oops we're so sorry! Sensei asked us to mop the floor" The first one lied cruelly her eyes gleaming with was a good look for her; soaked like a drowned rat and a bowed head. A wet little rat who didn't belong in this school; she was such a freak.

"We're so clumsy! We really didn't know you were down there" the second lied in agreement. Maybe they could get a group of guys to gang up on her see what happened. Teach her a lesson for speaking back to them and acting like she mattered.

Tear her uniform; push her around a little, throw chalk on her or cover her in paint. Hell maybe for the delinquents they could get them to attack her and see how much she cried about it. After all those kinds of students were only horn dogs around women anyway; so why not use them on a loser like her?

Madoka said nothing simply looking up at them through her wet bangs; her violet eyes empty and cold. Did they expect her to cry or sulk? "Its fine; I was going to laundry tonight anyway" she retorted bluntly. It had been a week since she had met Saitama and her first attack by her peers.

So far, this week they had ruined her school pumps and vandalized her shoe locker, spread rumours and even got a few other students to push her around. Madoka had bought new pumps and cleaned up her shoe locker by herself. However, she had now attached a lock to it to prevent anyone but herself getting inside.

The rumours went from playground banter to insults; calling her a witch, saying she was a bastard which is why her parents were never around. Calling her a psychopath for never showing emotion and the current attack they had just done.

However, Madoka didn't falter; because Saitama had given her hope. Life wasn't always rainbows and butterflies but you had to pull through no matter what. She then walked away her hair and shoulders dripping but she said nothing. She would not give them the satisfaction they craved because of their antics.

 _ **Later**_

Madoka dried her hair quietly with a towel. She had picked one up from the storage area used by the school swim team. She would be sure to drop it off at the school laundry room afterwards. It was amazing the small things you could borrow from school if you knew who to ask or where to go; like your own secret alliances instead of stupid cliques.

"Well at least it wasn't painful this time" she said thoughtfully. Another time they had thrown books at her and intentionally attacked her in PE. The teachers had written it off as accidents for the first few; but one teacher had spoken to the other students and given some detention. However, a few had been sneaky and managed to weasel out of it.

Tripping her over while running, kicking balls at her head, purposefully hitting baseballs at her face and one time almost hitting her with a baseball bat. In all honesty she was lucky she hadn't broken anything; otherwise she would have been forced to stay off school for long periods of time only meaning the bullies won again.

She bowed her head quietly her wet bangs covering her face. She hadn't seen or heard from Saitama in a while; but she hoped he was well and not being bullied as much. Being pushed around by your peers was nothing compared to being an outcast to the rest of society for protecting the lives of heroes.

Like her he dealt with threats and verbal abuse from the public every day. However, he was able to brush them off and often remark back with sarcasm. But unlike her he was an adult not a minor. He had probably dealt with such isolation and bullshit since he was young; which only made her admire him more.

She still had his precious autograph and stroked it every night before she went to bed. It was her precious memory of meeting her idol; the man who gave her strength. Though it seemed weird it was the first ever gift she had received from Saitama; even if it was just his handwriting on a scrap of paper.

"I wonder…. what he's doing now" She thought quietly. Maybe off doing hero work or something like that. I mean being part of the hero association he was going to be busy with work and such. I mean it was his job to keep the city and citizens safe from attacks and harm; not exactly easy and a very demanding career.

There were a lot of attractive women in the hero association like Fubuki "The Blizzard from Hell" or Tatsumaki "The Tornado of Terror". One was a Loli with a big attitude; the other was a sexy and powerful woman who took what she wanted. They were the most top ranked heroes only used for god level threats or demon level threats; serious situations.

Compared to her they could see Saitama more often than she could; more than likely they would try and seduce him too. The thought of such a thing brought a tight feeling within her chest and a sickening feeling washing over her. For another woman to be close to Saitama and be interested in him; it wasn't something she ever wanted to know about.

"Oi! Akagi-san!" a cheerful voice cried from nearby. This took Madoka aback; considering she wasn't one of the most popular girls in school. Who the hell was calling her name so familiarly? Maybe it was another prank; god you'd think they would get bored of this shit by now. It was funny how so many people her age spent their high school years bullying others.

She looked up and her eyes widened in shock; this had to be a dream! This had to be a fucking dream! This could not be walking towards her from the school entrance was Saitama; dressed in a red and white hoodie with "Oppai" on the front and a pair of blue jeans.

Genos was with him wearing a white cut off shoulder T shirt and blue jeans. He looked stoic as usual and he had probably already caught onto the fan girls. It was amazing for how highly ranked he was and how much praise he got; he acted like his fans were nothing but pests.

Madoka stood there in awe; time stopping and her mind going blank. What the hell was he doing here? Didn't he have work as a hero to be doing? Why was he dressed so casually? Like he was going to the grocery store or was on a day off?!

"S…Saitama?" she said nervously. She felt her cheeks heating; she probably looked like a drowned rat and they were semi-strangers. She had no connection with him other than being a fan girl. Its not like they were dating or anything (as much as she wished that were the case)

She had only met him the once by chance; he saved her life after she suffered a breakdown at the pressure she was under. Her heart ached with sadness at the fact he was seeing her in such a state now. Wet, pathetic and miserable; the same state she had been in when she got stood up and tricked into a false date.

Saitama blinked noticing her semi wet attire; he recalled she was bullied by her peers. But he had no idea it was this bad; why didn't the teachers do anything? She was soaked from being dumped with water; her knee was scraped up (no doubt from being pushed), her hands were scraped up and plastered and she looked pale.

"Your all wet" he said bluntly taking a strand of her hair in his fingers and inspecting it. This wouldn't dry within her remaining school hours; she would have do so at home. However he felt concerned at the possibility she could get sick; I mean it was still early spring so the temperature was still somewhat mild.

Madoka felt her cheeks heat up at his closeness; this was the second time he was being intimate with her. First, he held her bridal style upon saving her; now he was touching her hair. She had never been touched by anyone like this before; not that she hated it but she wasn't used to it at all.

God why did he have to see her like this? Why is it he always seemed to meet her when she was at her lowest? He would think she didn't know how to look after herself at all. He probably thought of her like a lost puppy at the side of the road that needed protecting by him.

"Master; I could dry it with my engine. I can use my core as a heater and dry her hair; though it may take some time" Genos explained sternly. She seemed like a nice girl from how Saitama was acting (if not rather shy) so he could very much allow himself to trust her.

He knew this girl was important to Saitama and the fact she was treated badly brought him sadness. He respected Saitama and would never let anyone speak badly about him; so of course, he would be kind to his few fans too.

Saitama perked up "Great idea Genos" he said in agreement; though it would be fuzzy afterward. He then turned to Madoka who was still standing there in awe her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She couldn't believe he was actually at her school.

Genos stood behind Madoka quietly and suddenly started whirring. A warm breeze like draft resembling a hairdryer started blowing from his system. Because of the advanced technology used to make him; this would only take a couple of minutes at best.

Madoka stood still obediently as the cyborg dried her hair and uniform. Though she didn't understand how they found her school and what they were doing here. Hell the most likely answer was they were just in the neighborhood and by chance happened to recognize her face.

"Say…. why did you come here? How did you know where to find me?" she asked curiously. She never did tell them nor did she give her details to Saitama upon meeting him. She had simply freaked out and done the first thing that came to mind; ask for his autograph like an idiot and thank him for what he had done.

Saitama smiled "Genos looked you up; I gave him a physical description and your name. He did the rest" he explained casually. He really was an amazing computer like that; able to track people down with the smallest amounts of data possible. He was only glad he was on his side and not the enemy.

Madoka was amazed; modern technology really was something. However, that left the other question open why did they come? "But…. I'm just a fangirl. I'm nothing special" she retorted defensively. Why should it matter if she idolized him or if she was crushing on him; he probably already had a girlfriend.

Genos smiled as he finished drying her off "Perhaps; but master Saitama can never ignore someone in need" he explained proudly. Even if that person did not appreciate what Saitama did; he would always help someone who needed help. Because he could never ignore someone when they were down, weak or in danger.

Madoka stiffened her cheeks practically beetroot; Saitama _cared_ about her? But they barely knew each other! Yet here he was taking care of her after all her bullying. Par of her hoped... she was special to him in some way.

Saitama blinked curiously seeing Madoka's face heated up; was she too warm? Did she have a fever or something? "Hey… your all red" he stated bluntly. Well then again Genos was capable of blasting out some intense heat from his robotic form; kind of helped when it got cold.

Madoka stiffened realizing she had been caught; however luckily Saitama was unaware of her crush on him. "I…Its nothing; My face is just warm from the heat" she lied quickly. She would rather die than Saitama know she had a crush on him before she was ready to confess; it would maker her look like an idiot.

Saitama hummed thoughtfully but left it be; she really was an odd one. Cute; but very odd indeed. But it was nice to know that she was capable of showing such emotions other than sadness.

Meanwhile Genos smirked to himself; from what he knew of human chemistry blush was caused by embarrassment because of another person. So… it seemed Saitama's fan had a crush on him too; how cute.


	5. EXPLANATION

**Ok so the last chapter got some hate reviews about Madoka's age difference between her and Saitama**

 **calling him a pedo etc**

 **The legal consent age in Japan is 13, The legal age for MY country the UK is 16 and the legal consent, and the US is between 16-18**

 **so by those standards Madoka is LEGAL to partake in those activities if she so wishes.** **However I have not stated that Saitama feels that way about her whatsoever; so it could be one sided :l**

 **So please...CALM YO TITS!**

 **Darkpheonix666**


	6. C6: EXPLANATION PT2

**another explanation!**

 **The extreme bullying of Madoka is not uncommon and similar to my own bullying experience when I was a student in high school.**

 **The school is not the only one in Madoka's area but the one closest to where she lives for** **convenience**

 **The reason the parents don't do anything is because they don't care. They are more involved in their work, business and personal lives that they have forgotten about her.**

 **Thus the lack of letters or phone calls she receives under them.**

 **The reason she is picked on is because she never shows emotions, is introverted, nerdy and good looking to boot. (again the same reason I was picked on in high school)**

 **The reason Madoka wanted to die was because she feels like nobody cares and is frustrated and fed up of being alone and isolated. Sick of having no friends and people ignoring her; or pretending she doesn't exist**

 **Darkpheonix666**


	7. C7: Dinner with Saitama

**Madoka bumps into Saitama and other S classes at local resteraunt**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Madoka walked down the road of the main drag quietly. She had decided to use some of the money her parents left for her to buy dinner. I mean the fridge was barren anyway; apart from her snacks and drinks. So, she might as well get what she needed to last her a couple of weeks.

However, she would yet again be eating alone; she couldn't remember the last time she had a family dinner. Her parents were away so much and the house was always so damn quiet all the time.

Sure, jet would wind around her legs or make himself known; but she had nobody to partake in conversation with whatsoever. The house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Being in such quiet had just become too miserable now; being alone caused her to become bored and restless.

She sighed heavily "Maybe I should just get some ramen. Would save dishes at least" she muttered quietly. She could buy food to keep her going on the way home from the grocery store. I mean she had been given an awful lot by them. Figures; butter her up with money to apologize for not being around.

Maybe she would run into Saitama there too; it had been 3 days since he showed up to her school and helped her out. Thankfully he had left without causing a scene but seeing him again had made her so happy.

He didn't have to help her out; he wasn't opted to do anything with her. Yet he did so of his own free will and for that she was immensely grateful. He even took abuse from citizens and other heroes like a champ; he was truly not respected or acknowledged enough.

Eventually she reached her neighborhood ramen restaurant. It was a family run business and the people were really nice; however, she hadn't eaten there since middle school. It felt like forever since she had seen the warm lights that welcomed you; the happy memories she had made here.

During middle school her parents and her friends at the time had always gone there. However, after their graduation her friends stopped contacting her and her parents became more interested in work.

She opened the door quietly and was met with the welcoming smell of noodles and broth. Her mouth watered and her stomach gurgled at the lack of food in her body. Yes she had been far too long without this small happiness in her life.

She had been forced to eat bread and cutlet sandwich for lunch. Not very filling mind you as she had to grab it and go while everyone else got there first. Everyone else got more than one helping but the lunch lady swindled her some.

She walked inside hesitantly looking for somewhere to sit to enjoy her meal in peace. Since most of the booths were taken she would just have to sit at the bar instead. Not that she minded; she liked the quiet anyway.

She walked up to the bar quietly and pulled out one of the stools sitting at the bar quietly. Her body shivered a little due to the change in temperature; it was a lot warmer inside than outside.

The chef behind the stall; was a kind looking man in his mid-forties. A little round in the waist but a gentle soul that much she could tell. He was wearing a white T shirt, brown apron with "Soul ramen" Kanji on the front and some baggy jeans.

He approached her quietly "What'll it be honey?" he said kindly. This girl looked like she had been through a rough day poor thing. The life of a high school student was anything but easy sometimes.

"Shio Ramen please" Madoka said politely. A nice large bowl of it sounded great right now; god it made her mouth water with anticipation. The gentle but warming chicken broth, the clear texture of the ramen, roasted chashu pork, pickled plums and kamboku. It was a deliciously savoury but warming dish that made her happy inside even when life was hard.

The man smiled "I'll make it a large; you look like you could use one" he said kindly. A nice big bowl would cheer her right up. The poor girl looked like she had been through a lot; it was awful how some high school student treated their peers. Bullying was a truly sad and pathetic form of dominating the weak; it got you nowhere in life.

Madoka blinked and smiled at him gratefully; luckily, she had enough but he didn't have to. His random kindness made her feel a little better about the crappy school life she had.

Today her desk had been thrown out of the window and breaking into pieces. The words "Witch", "Freak" and "Ghost girl" in kanji was scribbled all over her locker in marker. Hell someone had thrown a white sheet at her the other day and then shrieked about how the ghost was coming to get them with a curse.

Rumors around the school of her parents cheating on each other were littered around the school. However, she knew that was bullshit; her parents had quite a loving relationship but were just busy with their jobs.

Students refused to work with her in class and during cleaning duty most had tried to swap as to not work with her. A lot of students had dumped classwork on her just to spite her. However on the odd occasion a random quiet student like herself had helped out but made herself scarce afterwards as to not get targeted herself.

She had been dumped with gym duty, collecting papers, cleaning the classroom and causing school damage and blaming it on her. However, the students who really did it got into trouble as a few vouched she had been nowhere near.

It seemed people really hated her existence but for what reason she didn't know. She barely ever spoke to anyone unless it was for help, a favour or to inform them of something.

She ate her lunch alone in the classroom or on the roof for peace and quiet, she spent most of her time in the library reading manga and tended to keep to herself. However because she was a known Otaku; it gave them more fuel to take the piss out of her.

Her parents were decent hardworking people if not somewhat neglected and preoccupied with their job. They lived abroad currently because of their job leaving her alone since she was 14. However, they wrote constantly and sent her money to keep herself supported. But they were never around physically and she only ever got a phone call twice every month.

"I wonder what I did to cause such hatred?" Madoka pondered curiously. She couldn't fathom what would cause her schoolmates to hate her so much. She didn't even know what she had done to cause her parents not to want to be around her.

"Akagi-san?" a voice said curiously. She stiffened her eyes widening; she knew that voice. It belonged to the person who had saved her twice already. She turned and was corrected with her presumptions of who the voice belonged to. There sat at a booth with Mumen Rider, Genos and Silver fang was Saitama.

They were all sat around a booth with empty ramen bowls and drinks. They looked as if they were having a nice time together; she was glad he had some friends unlike her.

He got up quietly and approached her his face somewhat friendly "I didn't know you liked ramen" he said casually. He thought most high school girls went to tea shops or ice cream stands.

Madoka blushed shyly; she had anticipated bumping into him but only by a slim chance. She had believed the chances to be slim but most likely not in this case. She bowed her head quietly "Y…. yeah; I used to buy it all the time in middle school. I…I stopped going after high school but…. my parents sent me money so…." she trailed off shyly.

Eating ramen alone got too lonely and sat after a while; the memories of her happier years coming back. However, the house was too quiet for her liking and after the few days she had been through she decided to cheer herself up.

Saitama looked around quietly seeing nobody else "Are you alone? Are you waiting for someone?" he asked curiously. Surely to god someone had to want to spend time with her. She didn't spend all her time, alone did she? Did they all isolate themselves from her?

Madoka gripped her hands on her lap defensively; she didn't have any friends at all. Nobody wanted to be her friend because they either hated her or where scared of her. She was basically a loner in high school; yes she was aware how pathetic that sounded.

Saitama frowned; this girl really needed a break. She had no friends, was bullied relentlessly and her parents obviously weren't around if she was out alone like this. God the poor girl had to be dying of loneliness.

He then took her hand quietly causing her to cry out in shock; this was now the third time he was being intimate with her. First bridal style, second fingering her hair and now holding her hand.

"I…. what…?" she stammered shyly. She had no idea what was happening. Everything was happening so fast all at once. She came here to get dinner and now he was taking her somewhere.

He then approached the table quietly Madoka hiding behind him shyly "Hey guys; this girl is a friend of mine. I bumped into her at the bar; you mind if she joins us?" he asked casually.

Genos looked behind Saitama and perked up "Miss Madoka; it is good to see you again" he said politely. She looked well; at least in a better state than she had been in before. Hopefully her harassment had toned down somewhat since last time.

Madoka nodded shyly in acknowledgement of his presence. She wasn't used to being around people as she spent a lot of time on her own. She had no idea of how to act in a social situation like this whatsoever.

Mumen rider smiled politely "Nice to meet you; I'm Mumen rider" he said kindly. It seems someone else other than himself was aware of Saitama's heroism. He was pleased to know he had a fan club; even if it was currently minor.

Silver fang smiled warmly "What a pretty one; you sure have a cute fan there Saitama" he teased fondly. She had such pretty violet eyes like jewels and that thick black hair the colour of the night sky; what a cutie she was.

Madoka felt her face turn beetroot; she wasn't used to being called cute at all. She was used to being treated as an outcast and ignored by others; not complimented. She didn't know what to say.

"Come on sit" Saitama urged cheerfully. With some encouragement Madoka sat in between Mumen rider and Saitama to which she was secretly happy. Madoka sat quietly at the table of S class heroes quietly. They may have been lower rank but she respected them all greatly.

Unlike the higher ranks, they were humble heroes; doing their jobs for the sake of the city. They cared little about attention and were less proud than say "Tornado of terror" or "Sweet mask".

She often found it secretly amusing how most of the girls in her school admired the most popular and stuck up heroes; they essentially reflected themselves. A bunch of empowered assholes who thought they were better than everyone else.

However, the few average students like herself idolized the lower-class heroes which put them at the bottom of the food chain. They were thus hated by their peers for looking up to lower rank heroes.

Eventually her order was called out to which Saitama called. The waiter brought Madoka her steaming bowl of ramen much to her joy; it looked and smelled amazing. The colours, the smell the texture; god she couldn't wait to eat.

"Itadakimasu" she said politely and broke her chopsticks to eat her food. She blew on it then slurped her noodles. As the flavours hit her tongue her eyes lit up with joy; she forgot how good it tasted.

Genos smiled at her reaction "It seems Miss Madoka that you can indeed look happy" he said fondly. From when he had first met her after bumping into her with Saitama and of how his master had described her. She had seemed to be a sad and very lonely girl with many troubles.

However, from what he had just seen; she was capable of showing happiness in small ways. It seemed that because of her school life and home life; she had forgotten how to smile.

Madoka blushed and swallowed her food; she never really showed such an expression. Mainly because there were few things in her life that made her genuinely happy any more.

"You should smile more often" Saitama said bluntly taking a mouthful of ramen. She looked a lot prettier happy than she did looking so sad like that. It was a waste to know she spent most of her time miserable if she could make such a face.

Madoka stiffened and turned to him in surprise; she hadn't expected to hear such a thing from her. It…it sounded like a compliment even if it was put in an odd way.

Saitama saw her staring at smiled kindly at her "You look a lot prettier when you smile" he said warmly. It wasn't hard to see she was a wallflower; but they always tended to be the most interesting people and she should embrace that.

She had always seemed to look so unhappy whenever they met; the world sitting on her shoulders causing her sadness. But in this rare moment she looked happier than he had ever seen her before.

Madoka's eyes widened and small puffs of steam erupted from her head. She dropped her chopsticks causing them to clatter on the table quietly. " _Saitama…my idol…he…. he just…. called me cute!"_ she cried mentally tears of joy spilling down her mental face.

The hero she had been crushing on for the longest time had just called her cute. This was officially the happiest day of her entire life. Nothing could ruin her joy right now.

Saitama stared quietly in confusion at the blushing high schooler before him wondering if she was ok. Meanwhile Genos smiled in amusement at the other side of the table as he ate.

" _Indeed; Miss Madoka is suited for Master Saitama most definitely"_ he agreed to himself.


	8. C8: It's a date

**Madoka meets Saitama at a mini convention**

 **Fluff ensues; so warning cavities from sweetness may be a danger**

 **other anime and manga references in chapter; enjoy :)**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Madoka wondered through the street quietly. It was now the weekend and she could finally have a 2-day break from school and just be herself for once. She didn't have to worry about people giving her shit or becoming the punching bag all over again. She could just let her hair loose and embrace in her nerdy Otaku side.

She didn't have to feel resentment, anger or loneliness; she could enjoy herself and feel happiness for once. She could feel content enjoying her hobbies around other people who shared her interests.

Instead of worrying about wearing something cute she had just gone with something casual, cheeky and comfy. I mean it's not like she was dressing up for anyone anyway. She could wear whatever the hell she wanted without worry of being judged by others for once; not like at school.

She had gone with a white T-Shirt with black sleeves with the words "Milk" on the front, a pair of skinny blue jeans and some black and white ankle converse. She had her phone in her pocket along with her keys and wallet.

There was a sale on in an arcade within the town centre. There would be all sorts of gaming, anime, movie and cartoon products and media about. How the hell could she resist such a thing. To be able to geek out in front of other people without worry of being judged.

To be able to take part in an intellectual and enthusiastic conversation with another person about an array of different subjects. The ones time she would be seen as something other than a punching bag. To feel comfort in talking about her interests without being called out or teased for it.

One of the many reason she was picked on also came down to her being an Otaku. People ripped the shit out of her for it at school and called her weird. Saying she must watch hentai which is why she couldn't get a date; because she liked tentacle porn. That she was a weeb who liked to have sex in cosplay attire and nerdy fat fucks.

Saying that the reason she couldn't get a boyfriend was because she was too interested in fictional perverts from anime hentai. However Madoka found this funny as she tended to find characters such as Levi Ackerman, Jean Kirstein and Dark Mousy way hotter than any of the guys in her school anyway.

But in true seriousness, she loved anime for the plot line, the characters and the music behind it. The fact that it didn't make her feel alone anymore and she could relate to the other characters. Knowing that despite all they could achieve or had achieved; they had their own problems and insecurities.

There was a community she could belong around people who understood what it was like to be different. To love anime in all its beauty and the people who it touched. Bring people closer together and enjoying something they were truly passionate about.

Eventually she reached the event quietly; balloons, banisters and people crowded outside. People walking in and out carrying their good with happy faces and crying tears of joy. Quite a few people were in their 30's or older; however the majority were people around her age or in their 20's.

Madoka took a deep breath and clenched her fists; forget everything. Today was about having fun and forgetting the pain; about enjoying herself for once. It wasn't very often she felt happiness in her life; apart from the few moments she saw Saitama. Most days she felt lonely, lost and resentful to the life she was forced to endure.

She then walked towards the entrance quietly. She hoped they had snack stores and T-Shirts she could buy; the last time she went to one the choices had been slim. As she approached a few of the staff handing out fliers approached her. She took one quietly causing her eyes to light up with joy; they had an anime karaoke bar.

She very rarely sung but when she did; Madoka did it to the limit. Most days she just listened to anime soundtracks and opening in private so nobody could tease her. She daren't sing in front of anyone out of the fear her voice wasn't any good. I mean considering her only audience was her cat Jet; she wasn't a good judge of her vocal abilities.

"WHAAAAAT! Akagi you like this sort of thing too!" a familiar voice yelled in pure shock. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it belonged to. She had watched enough news stories and met him enough times to know who that voice belonged to.

It seemed nowadays she was running into him more frequently. Not that she minded; she rather enjoyed their small moments together; able to be with her hero and get to know him.

"H…. Hi Saitama" Madoka said awkwardly. It was kind of settling to know that he was into this sort of thing too; it made her feel less alone. However she would hope that one day she could bump into him just once to turn the tables on him as a surprise.

Upon approaching Saitama was stricken in shock by her shirt; before he had only ever seen her in her uniform. But seeing her like this; she looked… kind of cute.

She looked like a normal girl instead of a sad Yurei who longed to be happy after being cursed. Her eyes shone with hinted happiness and she seemed to be more positive in body language. Her posture was better and her aura was somewhat peaceful compared to her usual lonely and conflicted self.

However, it didn't hurt that she looked great in that outfit; the jeans showed off her figure nicely; he was a guy after all and could appreciate a nice butt and pair of legs. But he truly appreciated the T shirt best; as it matched his Oppai hoodie.

Having someone who understood breasts jokes was quite refreshing; the fact she was a girl with such a sense of humour made it all the better. Someone who was capable of making fun of themselves a little.

He scratched his face awkwardly "I didn't know you liked this sort of thing" he said shyly. He was used to simply talking to King about this sort of thing. The two had become close friends after he had learned King's secret to not truly being as strong as he claimed to be.

Genos was completely accepting and understanding of his interests; even saying that if it was his hobby then he would gladly help him expand it. Then again Genos would follow him if he wore underwear on his head and ran around in a bikini.

Mumen rider had once admitted to enjoying reading comics such as Batman, Deadpool etc.; being more of an oldy at heart. However, he did enjoy a few anime but was more of a DC and Marvel fan.

Madoka blinked then shifted awkwardly "Yeah…. Most girls in my school like make up and boy bands. Guess I'm the oddball of my year" she joked. But then again she never had fit in with most crowds; she just never seemed to belong in any usual cliques.

While other girls her age were listening to the newest boy bands, reading pop magazines and fangirling over interview articles. Madoka was busy watching new series, crying over anime moments; be they happy or sad and learning anime lyrics.

Saitama was stunned to know she was into this sort of thing; but pleasantly surprised they had something in common. He didn't know many people his age who were into this sort of thing.

He then looked around quietly; yet again she was alone. Jesus; it seemed nobody seemed to like anything about this girl. What was so bad about her? She seemed like a very sweet, soft spoken if not somewhat insecure girl with a heart of gold. How anyone could treat her than less of a person was beyond comprehension.

Saitama then smiled cheerfully "Mind if we hang out again? I mean unless you'd rather be alone…" he asked curiously. She probably wanted to rush off to play the newest games, try on cosplay clothing and do some gaming. She had no reason to spend time with him all over again.

" _NO!"_ Madoka yelled loudly abruptly. She then realized she had made a scene and some people were staring at her causing her cheeks to heat. God she really needed to learn when it was ok to raise her voice and when it wasn't.

She then coughed awkwardly and avoided his gaze tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Whenever she was around him her heart was beating a mile a minute and she couldn't think normally.

"I… I mean…. I'd love to" she replied shyly. God, she probably looked like an idiot now; way to go on the desperate act. There was no way in hell he would take her seriously after that little scene.

Saitama blinked and then laughed in fond amusement at her actions; why did she always try and hide her more dorky personality? He found it adorable. He then walked towards her and took her hand again like before. Saitama then led her inside without speaking a word a happy smile on his face.

Madoka could only blush as she was led along behind the caped baldly; her hero and her biggest crush for over a year. There were no words to describe how happy she was.

 _ **Inside**_

Saitama simply stared in awe as he watched Madoka wonder around in a daze her violet eyes twinkling with joy. He had never seen her look so happy before aside from that time at the restaurant.

Walking up to stands and happily reading comics; admiring plushies of anime characters and getting into minor arguments about anime related topics. A few moments ago, he had simply watched and laughed to himself while Madoka and a dorky teenage guy had an argument over who was the biggest pervert in Gintama.

The guy had obviously said "Gorilla" or "Isao" from the Shinsengumi; given he spent half his time chasing and fawning over an 18-year-old girl. Given how he also had a 2D wife in a game whom he had been pretending was his girlfriend to soothe his loneliness.

Madoka had deadpan beaten him with a counter argument about an endless list of the many antics of Gintoki Sakata of the same series. Listing his perversions from A-Z without shame. By the end of it; the guy had fallen to his knee's admitting defeat; even going as far as to hold up a white flag.

Though it seemed odd to say; it made Saitama happy to see her in such a state. For once she looked like she was genuinely happy instead of looking sad or shy. He doubted she showed this side of herself very often which made his glad to be able to see it. It was his own personal secret that nobody else knew about.

The fact that she had roasted a younger than her with many good arguments was amazing. Seeing her act more outspoken and confident compared to her usual withdrawn self. Now if only she could act in such a manner around her classmates then she wouldn't be treated so badly by them.

"SAITAMA!" Madoka cried out suddenly her tone desperate. He had to see this; god he really had to see this. There were so many to choose from; like a candy store of manga.

"What?" he called back curiously. She sounded really excited about something; which was unusual for her. But it did make a nice change to see her in a better mood. He would have to try and find more events like this for her; just to see her smile.

"They have a selection of shooting games and manga!" she cried back eagerly. These were of a new series she had heard about but hadn't gotten to read yet. She had been waiting months for the newest selections to add to her growing collections.

On top of that she had been hoping to buy some more games; to pass the time and use as an outlet for her frustrations. I mean it would be nice to imagine the villains or monsters she shot as the students who bullied/relentlessly tormented her at school.

Saitama's expression became a little more interested and he approached her quietly. Upon finding the manga an eager look spread across his own face. "Hey this is Shin-Chan! I haven't seen this since I was a kid!" he said happily. He then proceeded to pick it up and flick through the pages.

The art style was older and somewhat odd; but it was still as funny as he remembered it. The classics never really stopped being awesome and just got better with time. The adult jokes subtly thrown in just got funnier over time.

Acknowledging his presence Madoka began to flick through the pages of her own manga "Everyone's getting married" and "Happy Marriage". Yes it was a little cliché but the stories and characters were really good; full of humour that was heart-warming and cheeky at the same time.

The two-stood side by side immersed in their own comics; their eyes shining with interest and their expressions intrigued by the content on the pages. They barely even noticed when someone walked past them or bumped into them.

The man at the stall laughed in amusement at the two's similar and somewhat funny behaviour. Though they could be siblings; they didn't look like each other at all. "You two make a pretty cute couple" he chuckled politely. From the way they acted around each other, they seemed to be a together. Or at least from his interpretation.

Madoka stiffened her cheeks flushing with colour and her head bowing. While she hadn't minded being called "Cute fan girl" by Bang; she hadn't expected to be called his girlfriend.

She had feelings for Saitama and had loved him for over a year now; however, he was clueless to her crush but she was ok with that. The fact he had done all he had for her already was enough; without knowing it he had made her life more bearable and less lonely.

Saitama blinked seeing Madoka's red face hidden by the book; if he recalled she wasn't exactly popular with guys. Her last date had stood her up, hadn't he? He then smiled at the stall guy "She's cute, right? You'd have to be blind not to see how pretty she is" he said casually.

Madoka was a wallflower and very shy indeed; however little by little he was learning new things about her. The more he learned the more he liked her; how her fellow students could outcast her was a mystery.

The fact that guys at her school were not bombarding her with love letters was beyond him. He only hoped she had someone special to her that she planned on confessing to. Then she could truly be appreciated by someone special who would always treat her well and give her respect.

Madoka felt her face turn beetroot and steam erupt in small clouds from her head. That was the second time she had been called _cute_ ; only this time it was by the person she had hoped to hear it from.

This was the first time in a long time her weekend had been anything but lonely and short lived happiness. Instead it was more memorable and she would never forget this day. It would help her get through whatever hell she would be forced to endure once she returned to school after this weekend.

Saitama saw the steam erupting from her head and became worried "Oi Madoka? You feeling ok? You have clouds coming from your head" he said curiously. She looked like a steamed dumpling in a pressure cooker; all red and steamy.

Madoka said nothing and simply collected the full volume collections of Happy marriage and the current books of Everyone's getting married. She then gave the stall owner money and walked off quickly.

She was too happy to speak but couldn't tell Saitama that; after all he had no idea of how she felt about him. He may even just tease her and treat her like a little kid with a silly crush.

Saitama blinked and watched Madoka wonder off quietly; he was completely baffled as to what had gotten into her so quickly. He then shrugged and simply paid for his own volumes of shin-chan quietly. He then turned to the direction Madoka had hurried towards and followed her casually.

Meanwhile Madoka hurried ahead going in no particular direction; she just needed to walk in order to think about what had just happened. " _Saitama…. Saitama just called me…. he told me I was cute!"_ she mentally remarked her voice almost a squeak.

While Bang had called her such a thing the other day; it was out of politeness and a compliment given he was an elderly male. Coming from him it sounded more like something a grandparent would say.

But coming from Saitama; it meant something else entirely. Given her romantic feelings towards him; being told by the person she liked that she was cute. Nothing made her happier.

She was so happy she could cry, fangirl or punch the air do a little dance of celebration. There were so many feelings going on inside of her that she couldn't put them into words.

However, they were all good; everything she felt right now was good. It seemed whenever she was around Saitama she felt happier; more than she ever had in a while. He made her feel special, he showed her kindness and even cared about her wellbeing. He worried about her being alone and if she was taking care of herself.

He cared about how others treated her and if she was ever hurt; physically or emotionally. He could always tell when something was wrong even if she hid it. The more she was around him the more she fell for him. Looking past his dorky and somewhat clueless occasional moments; he had a heart of gold and was truly a hero.

" _I love him…. I really love Saitama"_ Madoka told herself proudly. Somehow without meaning to; the caped baldy had won her heart. He had made a special place in her heart and become more than just someone she idolized.

He hadn't shown off or been arrogant; he hadn't tried hard to impress her like all the other heroes would have. He wasn't in it for status or to make something of himself like the others.

Him and all the other S classes were so humble; they were decent people who simply wanted to protect others. They saw citizens as their equals and wanted nothing more than to keep them from harm. Because of that she respected them; Saitama and all his friends. Because they didn't pretend; they were nothing but themselves all the time.

But that was also the reason she loved Saitama; because he was himself. A dorky, clueless, funny, intuitive and quick witted hero with a heart of gold. And because of that she had fallen for him; because he was imperfect just like her. 2 losers who were hated by others but saw comfort in each other.

 **a Yurei is a vengeful spirit in Japanese mythology who has been scorned or died in a particularly tragic manner. because of this they haunt the living to voice their resentment until they find peace.**


	9. C9: Thinking of you

**Saitama and Madoka both contemplate about one another**

 **But Saitama has a surprise in store for his little** **fan girl**

 **Fluff ensues**

It had been a week now since Saitama had seen Madoka; their last meeting being at the local comic convention where they were mistaken for a couple. However since then he hadn't really seen her around much which disappointed him.

Saitama hadn't really minded and was used to people assuming things about him. However Madoka's expression had been quite the surprise. He had never seen Madoka look so flustered before and in all honesty, it had been kind of cute. He was so used to seeing her so unhappy it made a nice change for once.

Genos who was standing at the cooker making dinner while Saitama read manga smiled at his master's content expression. Ever since Madoka had come into their lives; Saitama had seemed happier and more content. Less bored and more thoughtful; clearly thinking about her.

"You are in a good mood tonight sensei; is she on your mind again?" he asked playfully. He had noticed the blooming relationship between the two. He would be lying if he said he wasn't happy; being able to see Saitama finally have another person other than himself appreciating his work.

Saitama blinked but hummed "A little I guess; I can't stop thinking about what happened at the convention" he explained casually. Compared to her usual stoic and distant behaviour; she had seemed shyer and awkward. Almost like a stereotypical teenager instead of her hostile appearance usually.

Genos raised an eyebrow "Would you mind sharing the story master? I would like to know more" he asked hopefully. Though he usually hated prying into his masters personal life; he couldn't help but do so.

The fact that someone was actually showing an interest in Saitama and cared about him. Respecting his work as a hero and even writing to him amongst all the hateful mail he still got. It made Genos happy to know someone saw Saitama in the same light as him.

Saitama looked surprised but agreed "Some vendor mistook us as a couple; Madoka turned the colour of a beetroot and ran off" he explained casually. He had never seen her look so flustered before; usually she was either stoic or surprised. This time she had been at a loss for words and rather jumpy indeed.

Genos went quiet and internally cried for joy; his suspicions about her had been correct. While out with Madoka his master had been assumed to be courting her as a partner.

He had noticed that the younger female held some romantic interest in Saitama but kept it to herself. However, knowing Saitama had some interest in the latter made him very happy indeed.

All Saitama ever received from others was insults or comments about his appearance; or being called a fake and a loser. To have a topic of discussion not insinuate insults made Genos happy.

Saitama saw his disciple's expression and became curious; he was leaking oil from his eyes and was shaking. "Um…. Genos are you ok?" he asked in a confused manner. He was acting odder than usual today; even for him.

"Yes sensei; I'm just happy" he replied tearfully. His master had not only found a fan but somebody who loved him just as he was. Someone who could see how amazing he was just like himself.

Saitama shrugged and simply went back to reading his manga. He was pretty much used to Genos's odd behaviour pattern by now. However, he was worried about Madoka; if she was doing ok without them. He knew just how sad and lonely she could be.

He wondered how she was doing at home and at school; if her parents knew about her bullying or if she was still being harassed. However she never spoke about her family life or her parents so it was easy to guess from her behaviour.

He didn't like the idea of Madoka having to still deal with being unhappy aside from the few moments of happiness she had with them. She carried too much baggage for someone her age and he didn't like that. She obviously had her demons though she was doing her best to hide that from others.

"Hey Genos" he asked thoughtfully. He wanted to keep an eye on her; or at least be part of her life more. She had a lot on her plate for a teenager as it was; god knows her school life had to be pretty miserable. So why not make it better with his company?

"Yes sensei?" Genos replied calming himself. He didn't want to make his excitement about this situation too obvious. Tonight, sensei would have to celebrate with beer and some extra dumplings with dinner.

"Can you look up Madoka's address for me?" he asked bluntly. He couldn't help her out or hang out with her more often if he didn't know where she lived. Plus he wanted to make sure that she wasn't harmed by any attacks in the future.

She had seemed very happy when she was able to eat dinner with them that time. Plus, at the convention her eyes had lit up upon seeing all the comics and other stalls. But just what exactly in her personal life made her so sad?

Genos blinked and then stared in awe; he hadn't pegged Saitama for that sort of thing. I mean he knew she was worried but didn't that seem a bit extreme? Surely she didn't need babysitting did she?

Saitama became solemn his eyes filled with concern "I don't think she has any friends and I can only guess her parents aren't around. She must be really lonely" he explained.

From the way, she acted around him and the other S ranks; they must be the first people to treat her so kindly. No wonder she felt so awkward about their actions. She wasn't used to any form of affection from others.

A look of shock and then admiration came across Genos's face. The amount of concern that Saitama had for this girl only made his heart ache with love for him. He truly was a hero in every way.

"Of course, Sensei" he said obediently. He then started scanning Madoka's name and looked up her picture from his memory data base. He had made sure to keep information on her just in case.

"It seems she lives in Z city; attends a local highs school in the area and doesn't live far from here. We could easily take the train or walk if you wished so sensei" Genos explained.

Saitama smiled; it was times like this he was glad to have Genos around. He was great for doing research and other problems. He smiled cheekily his eyebrow raised in a mischievous manner "Fancy paying her a visit Genos? Maybe crash for dinner?" he teased.

He could only imagine the kind of face she would make and how happy she would be. To have her hero pay a visit and share dinner with her. She would have something to smile about for a long time. He doubted she would feel sad for a long time.

Genos smiled proudly "Yes Sensei; I would like that very much" he said eagerly. He would never regret his choice to become Saitama's disciple; not ever. As powerful as the others heroes were; they would never have the values his master did.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Madoka lay curled up on her bed quietly her arms wrapped around her pillow. She still couldn't believe she had been called Saitama's _girlfriend._ Over her life she had been called many things but nothing like that before.

Saitama had been seen with the likes of Fubuki the blizzard of hell and Tatsumaki the tornado of terror. Two very attractive women and fellow heroes. Yet an average high school student like herself had been called his girlfriend. She felt like the luckiest human being alive.

Ever since she had been able to spend time with Saitama and his friends; she felt happier. She was able to forget her problems at school and she no longer felt lonely any more.

She ignored the girls who tormented her at school; even going as far as to use sarcasm to piss them off further. But their actions from before had toned down quite a bit. They were no longer as aggressive and abusive as they were before and simply called her names or spread the usual rumors.

A few of her classmates had started to talk about her but in a good way. Saying how she was a rebel because she spoke out against the popular girls. Some saying that they wanted to be like her.

A few of the boys had been checking her out (I mean she did have a few admirers despite the bullying). But now they said how she had attitude and was what they called "Hot".

While she was happy to be an idol or someone other classmates could look up to; she had no interest whatsoever in the boys of her year anymore. They just didn't seem to be right for her.

The only man she liked was Saitama; because before she was liked by her other classmates. He was the one who gave her strength and someone she could relate to more than anything.

He saved her when she was at her worst and felt like she should just disappear. Like she was nothing and had no importance whatsoever. His words had made her realize she should stand up for herself and simply talk back. To be herself and not try and fit in with normal cliques.

She loved his friends and was glad she got to meet them that night. Though they all had their history about them and were looked up to by civilians; they were all so humble about their statuses.

Genos was very kind and caring just like his sensei. He was very intelligent and yet had a lot to learn. While he was known as the demon cyborg he was very humble and showed indifference towards his drooling fan-girls.

Bang was a very kind grandfatherly figure. She had never met her own grandfather as he had died before she was born; so, she could look at him as such. He taught her mental training to help her relax which she appreciated.

Mumen rider was a very nerdy and awkward person like herself which she liked. But he had a good sense of morality and she could see why people would look up to him.

They all accepted her as she was and showed her kindness. They were the first people to worry about her in a long time. They were like a family; though she didn't know them too well yet she felt comfortable around them and she hoped to see them again soon.

But without Saitama she never would have met them. She never would have found more people who would accept her as she was and take her into their lives. She would have never found any real friends.

It was because of him that she now had a reason to smile. Every day she would wonder if she would ever see him again and every now and again fate would allow them to.

Though she wished she could see him more often; she was just content he was part of her life. The small moments they saw each other she cherished dearly. Because every time he remembered her name.

" _Saitama; I'll follow you forever. Your precious fan and the girl who loves you"_ she said to herself happily. While the rest of the city may call him a fake and a wannabe; she saw him for the man that he was.

She curled up on her bed tighter and buried her nose into her pillow smiling. Her cheeks adorned with a gentle blush and she thought of her beloved bald hero. Tonight she would dream of him.


	10. C10: Here for you

**Genos and Saitama pay a surprise visit to Madoka and realize how lonely she is**

 **They decide to do something about it**

 **Fluff**

 **Please review**

Madoka hummed quietly to herself as she made her way home from the store. She had decided to eat at home today and had bought some foods to keep her going through the week. She couldn't exactly afford to eat out all the time as much as she enjoyed it, she had to make the finances she had last longer and not burn them all out.

Her parents had yet again extended their work trip leaving her alone with only Jett to keep her company. They had said they would send over more money to keep her going, one of her father's associates would deliver it. No doubt trying to avoid spending any time with her.

Not that she cared, she was more than used to them not really paying attention to her. Since she joined high school they had become more and more distant with her. It seemed like the older she got the less they wanted to spend time with her. The less they even cared about being parents and wanted nothing to do with her whatsoever.

Caring more about their jobs, professional life and business relationships than their only child. It made her glad that she didn't have any siblings out of the idea they may neglect them too, or worse favour them. The idea of having to compete with another sibling made her sick to her stomach, she would rather live in a foster home.

Today for dinner was going to be chicken curry with vegetables and rice. I mean it was the easiest thing to cook for only one person and she could stretch the meal through the week. She had also bought some fish and other things to make for breakfast in the morning.

Grilled fish, miso and rice was usually her go to meal on a morning, quick, easy and tasty. However, she felt like maybe making omelette rice for breakfast to make a change (she had loved it as a child). Eggs had good protein after all and would help keep up her strength against her abusers.

Because it had gotten chillier she had decided to wear something a little warmer tonight. Despite it being early spring it was still chilly in the mornings and evening, but not cold enough to develop frost. She was wearing a black turtleneck jumper, some blue skinny jeans and brown lace tie ankle boots.

It was a practical and comfortable outfit in her opinion. It didn't take long to put on and it showed off an appropriate amount of her sex appeal without showing much skin. Most girls at her school wore the most revealing and girly attire they could out of their desire to show off. However in their opinion it made them look like hosts out of an adult club office men attended.

To keep it out of her way Madoka had tied her hair into a ponytail which reached her lower back. It was kept in place with a single hair-tie, it had been a whole bunch for a couple of Yen. She felt like one of those Miko's out of one of the Shoujo manga's she owned. Graceful, elegant and powerful, making a silent statement.

While she was still somewhat of a tomboy at heart, she was capable of dressing girly every now and again when the mood hit her. However, it tended to happen very rarely as she the idea of wearing a skirt in public made her cringe. She had thrown away that black dress after being stood up on that date the day she had wanted to die.

But since meeting Saitama, she had gained a little more confidence in herself and took pride in her appearance. Nothing major had changed about her but she tended to appreciate her figure more. Realizing just how wrong those girls at school had been about her (not that she cared about their superficial opinion anyway). Calling her plain and scary.

She had never really thought much of it before, but now looking with more open eyes she could appreciate her form more. Her silky long black hair, her violet eyes that reflected like mineral stones, her developing curves and healthy D cup breasts. Yes indeed she was a looker, but more like a wallflower in terms of popularity.

Before she met Saitama, Madoka used to hate herself and hid away from the world. But now she was more comfortable in her person and was proud to be who she was. So, what that she didn't like make-up or fashion. So, what that she dressed like a tomboy and was an Otaku. She found watching anime, reading manga and cooking way more enjoyable anyway.

Even some of the boys at her school had become more interested in her. Her now fiery attitude compared to her previous docile nature attracting their attention. She had overheard quite a few conversations about herself nowadays, but not the bad kind she was used to. Instead they were more positive comments, almost idolizing her in a sense.

She had certainly been finding a lot more notes and confessions in her desk than before. However, it only reminded her of the trick note those girls sent her so she threw them away. The rare couple of guys had developed a fan club about her, but did nothing more than admire her from afar and act like fan-girls when she did something they called "Cool" but otherwise harmless.

She would never forgive or forget about that. The day they had forged that note and messed with her feelings. He had been her first crush and they had hurt her deeply. Toying with her heart like that and giving her hope that she would have a chance with him. She would make sure that they would pay for it one day, plotting her revenge until college.

None of the confessions she got did Madoka accept. None of the boys that seemingly crushed on her caught her fancy or even so much as appealed to her. She rejected them all because of Saitama. Because he was the one who helped her become the girl they now all fell for. The person whom she owned her current happiness to.

"They don't even know me. They all like the new me, not the old me" Madoka muttered irritably. Back then, they wouldn't have even spared her a second glance. They would have called her names, run away from her, whispered behind her back or stared at her. Treating her like the outcast she had been and not even giving her the time of day.

She knew all the names they had called her behind her back. She could list them all by her internal memory. "Yurei no on'nanoko" and "Shinda-me" were their personal favourites back then. Oh, how things had changed since then. Now they called her "Angel", "Princess" or "Cool". Funny how they had flipped their switches.

She had always been alone, ignored and never given so much as a second glance. The minute she had come out of her shell and started to stand up to those girls, they began to confess to her. Flooding her with sudden affection and confessions. Saying how beautiful she was and how they would really love to date her. All of their feelings being purely materialistic and about her new persona.

Hell, most of them were known to not be keen on Saitama, going as far to openly badmouth him. They all saw him as a fraud and a fake, using cheat methods to beat the enemies he faced. She bet most of them sent him hate mail in their free time because they could. Because they were pathetic losers with too much free time on their hands.

She could never date someone who couldn't appreciate Saitama for what he was. A hero, a man who had saved countless lives and never asked for anything in return. She could never be with someone like that. For that matter, she could never date someone who didn't care for her as she was. Who didn't just like the person she had become, but the person she was. That she had been all along.

"Relationships are pointless anyway. Its high school, college is what dating is for" Madoka sighed. She had the best grades in the class for a reason, because she took her studies seriously. That was another reason she was bullied, her good grades. Because she studied hard and took notes, yet all the other girls messed around and got bored. Thus, they got poor grades.

They still harassed her over it though, often getting pissed at how good her grades were compared to her own. Calling her stuck up and a teacher's pet despite the fact it was due to hard work. They could never admit to themselves that the fact they were below in class was because they didn't pay attention or were easily distracted.

As she walked along the dimly lit street, she didn't even notice that she was about to bump into someone. Her eyes glazed over and staring at the ground as she continued her way home. Suddenly her face met someone's back causing her to feel pain as she hit their sharp muscles. She then realized she hadn't been paying attention and walked into someone.

Her face hurt a little because they had such a hard back but they didn't even flinch. She didn't even know if they were even aware of what she had done. Ironic that they themselves had been spacing out. However, they were both in the wrong right now and she tended to find unnecessary trouble rather annoying.

"Sorry, I was miles away" she said politely bowing slightly. Her parents had installed her with manners at a young age, but she only showed them to those who were truly deserving of them. She would never apologize to the girls at her school, even if they continued to harass her. Her will would never be bent to appease the fact that they didn't agree with her personality.

The figure turned around and her eyes widened as she realized who it was. What was he doing here? How in the hell did he know where her neighbourhood was? This was becoming a habit now. "Hello, Miss Madoka. It's nice to see you again" Genos said politely his eyes gentle. She looked well and her attire was very smart today, like the sophisticated young woman she was.

If Saitama was to see her in this attire he would be very pleased. He was already very fond of the younger female and her current clothes would undoubtedly affect him. Compared to her usual casual attire, she looked very feminine indeed, her growing womanly nature more apparent due to her hairstyle and sweater.

Madoka's eyes widened in shock as she realized Genos was standing in front of her. This was the second time they had met, the first being at that restaurant. "Genos?! But what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. She had come to learn that Genos and Saitama were roommates and had been living together for some time.

Genos smiled warmly at her "Master Saitama and I wanted to visit you. I hope that is not a problem" he asked cautiously. They were showing up unannounced after all. It would be normal if this was inconvenient for her. If it was too much trouble for her, they would gladly give their delivery and continue on their way home.

Before Madoka could speak, a familiar bald headed guy appeared. Wearing the same dorky smile that she had come to love, as he always did. But instead of his hero clothes he was wearing a red and white hoodie with "Oppai" on the front with a yellow logo and blue jeans.

She had to say it was weird seeing him in clothing that wasn't his hero outfit, considering they guy wore it literally everywhere. But she had to agree it rather suited him. Cheeky humour and laid back, it was just so him. She wouldn't mind borrowing it one day, she could imagine how much it would smell like him.

Upon seeing Madoka Saitama smiled at her "Hey, we found you" he said casually. They had gotten rather lost in her neighbourhood and didn't know which house was hers. Good thing they had bumped into each other. It would have been rather annoying to have had to go knocking on people's doors asking where she lived. It was late in the evening and nobody liked to be disturbed at this time of night.

Madoka felt her cheeks heat but kept up her calm composure. She didn't want to make herself look like a love struck, obsessed fan girl "W…What are you doing here?" she asked shyly. Whenever she looked into those deep brown eyes of his, her heart melted like butter in a hot pan. Why could nobody see just how handsome he was?

But that didn't ease her curiosity of his unexpected visit. I mean she had never even so much as told him where she lived before. Was there a hero warning or something? Maybe they were just in the neighbourhood. Did they perhaps live around here? She highly doubted it.

Saitama smiled his usual dorky smile and scratched his head "We came for dinner. We even brought some ingredients" he said casually holding up a bag. They had bought extra for her while at the store. He didn't want to eat her out of house and home after all, besides it had been discount sales today.

Madoka's eyes widened in awe, they didn't have to do this. They didn't have to worry about her like this. Yet they did, and it made her so happy. But now she would have to repay them. She then took a deep breath and smiled shyly "W…Well then. W… Would you like to come in?" she asked hesitantly. The caped baldy Saitama in her house, god this was like a dream.

* * *

Genos and Saitama sat on the couch quietly admiring her house. It was well decorated and was built for 3 people meaning she didn't live alone like Genos had considered. No doubt they were well off and had good business jobs. However, that did not explain why they were not home. Unless they were late workers, most businessmen came home at this time of night and drank beer or spent time with their families.

Yet her home showed no sign of life apart from herself. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop or the floorboards creak. The two men would be lying if they said it wasn't somewhat worrying. "Miss Madoka, may I ask where your parents are?" Genos asked curiously. Perhaps they were working late or something? Though he was troubled about her being alone.

Though she seemed somewhat independent, she was indeed still a young female. At her age, they still needed guidance before they were capable of looking after themselves. Most young people waited until college to move into a dorm apartment and began to look after themselves then, not while still in school.

"Overseas. Not that I care, I haven't really spent time with them since properly since middle school" Madoka replied dryly. The quiet was a lot more tolerable now anyway. The idea of too much company made her cringe. All they cared about was work and their businesses. They barely called or came home. They just sent her money constantly so she could look after herself and stay out of their hair.

Sometimes she wondered if they even remembered they had a child. Or, if they even cared. She knew her parents had met via an arranged marriage, so maybe she was born to appease the grandparents. They never actually wanted a child or perhaps planned on having one later in life. Instead they had appeased their parents in law/biological parents then brought her into the world.

A look of concern came over Saitama's face. So, she had no friends, was harassed by her peers and her parents were always away. Putting work over their daughter, no wonder she was always so sad. Such people didn't even deserve to be parents, especially if they had no intention of taking their role as parents seriously.

To have no friends, no affection and always spending time alone having only herself to rely on. Anyone would become somewhat warped after such a thing, misery slowly eating away at you. Locking yourself away inside and being used to your own company. He could feel an emotion boiling inside of him, anger.

Madoka then placed a tray with 2 cups and a teapot on the table. She then gave them a small smile "I hope green tea is ok. It's all we have in the house and I'm not much of a tea person" she explained. I mean it wasn't exactly acceptable to give them chocolate milk. She never really drank tea and tended to drink juice or flavoured milk.

But her mother kept tea in the house in case of guests, which she never really got. None of the neighbours actually liked her or had anything to do with her. So why not use it on the only guest she had ever had in her life. Hell, she may even give it to Saitama just to spite her mother because she could.

The two nodded and she poured the tea quietly making sure not to spill any. Her mother was very strict about keeping the house clean, getting flustered over even a spec of dust. She then handed a cup to both of them to which they took them gratefully. It was perfectly brewed too meaning she had been taught well.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Saitama asked curiously. This was her house and while they were guests she could do what she wanted. She didn't have to act all weird because they paid a visit. He would prefer it if she just relaxed and acted like she usually would if he was gone, which was herself.

"I don't really like tea. My mum just keeps it for company" Madoka explained. The woman was barely around so she could use it all she wanted. If she had a problem she could just buy more. Although, it would undoubtedly end in a fight and her mother complaining about how problematic it was for her and go all dramatic.

Saitama could see the sadness in her deep purple eyes as she said this. Her parents were really neglecting her of any affection, physically and emotionally. It was rather said to see. He wouldn't blame her if one day she just cut them out of her life completely. Would be a real wake up call for them to understand how bad they had been at parenting.

Madoka then got to her feet and went to make dinner. Thanks to the bag of groceries from Saitama she would have enough to make for 3 people. Plus, it would be nice to have company for dinner. She turned to them politely smiling apologetically "Sorry. I have to leave for a while. Dinner won't cook itself" she explained. Thank god, she had plenty of rice to go around.

Saitama smiled "Nah its fine. We did show up unannounced after all". She could take all the time she wanted, it was her home and they did just drop the surprise on her. There was no pressure to hurry up or do things faster, besides the longer it took to cook the better a meal tasted when you finally got to eat it.

After she was gone Saitama bowed his head to look at the teacup. Madoka had a worse life than he would have expected, sure she wasn't dirt poor but she was completely miserable. The girl had literally nobody in her life who cared about her. No friends to spend time with, her family kept their distance and no neighbours who wanted to speak to her.

She was all alone and the only people who approached her were himself and Genos. Knowing this not only made him feel bad for her, but angry at those who were ignoring her. Just who in the hell could be so cruel to such a genuinely sweet, awkward and somewhat stubborn girl, underneath her cold nature was a caring young woman desperate for love.

Genos saw the look on his master's face and became stern, placing down his teacup. He could tell he was thinking about something, most likely about Madoka's personal life. "What is on your mind Sensei?" he questioned sternly. He too was worried about Madoka and could tell she had anything but an easy life. Anyone who was important to his master was important to him too.

Saitama looked at Genos, his brown eyes becoming serious "Genos, from now on we have to look after her. We need to let her know she is cared for and she isn't alone. If nobody else will then we have to" he said sternly. He didn't care what people said or did to him, he was used to being an outcast, but he would not let this young girl eat away at herself.

Together they would show her the world was still wonderful and other people would want to be her friend. That she didn't need her classmates influence to find her place in the world. To show that being weird, not fitting in and being different was not a bad thing. That she was fine the way she was, that she didn't need to change for anyone. That she could love herself.

Genos smiled and nodded, even though this wasn't a mission and nobody was in danger his master was still a hero. He was being a hero to someone who needed him, who was lost and needed to find the light. Because that was what true heroes did, they were the voice of the people.


	11. Writers block

**Hey guys**

 **I would just like to give some quick updates for this story**

 **No, I'm not abandoning it so calm yo tits. I'm just suffering some light creative block so I am leaving it for a bit**

 **But I do plan to update in the future and continue it**

 **If anyone has any requests on what they want to happen between Madoka and Saitama please Private message me or leave in reviews. I will leave Kudos for you by username at the beginning of the story**

 **My plan is for Madoka's parents to visit home and Saitama notice their strained relationship. How little they know about their daughters school life or loneliness in general.**

 **I will also have Madoka visit Saitama's apartment at some point as well, which I think would be fun for her to meet other heroes again. To have a safe sanctuary for herself when school becomes too much.**

 **As for her students, I want some of her male classmates to try and befriend her which annoys her bullies. So Madoka has someone to talk to at school.**


	12. C12: New characters

**Ok updates, I'm creating some new OC's for story creating new relationships**

 **As I said before I wanted to create new friends for Madoka, but unexpectedly created a love triangle (possibly)**

 **My new OC's are called Kaede (Boy) and Suzume (girl)**

 **They are somewhat outcasts like Madoka which is why they become friends. They don't fit into the schools cliques, don't have friends (or many) and are lonely.**

 **OC girl 2**

 **Suzume (sparrow)**

 **She's about 5'5 making her 2 feet taller than Madoka**

 **She has auburn brown above shoulder waves and big green eyes. She has a baby face and medium sized breasts (32D) about 2 inches bigger than Madoka**

 **Personality wise she is very soft spoken, awkward but a very happy and helpful girl. However she tends to be a bit of a clutz and panics about her actions. Basically acting like a little sister figure to Madoka and is able to eventually bring out her smile.**

 **She works in the library and she meets Madoka by abruptly giving Madoka a novel from the library before running away. Saying how she noticed Madoka likes books.**

 **Later they build a relationship on this as Suzume will give Madoka books and sometimes Madoka will allow her to sit with her as she reads. Later Madoka starts to style her hair, a single side braid to keep her hair out of her face. (Until she learns to do so herself)**

 **Suzume makes small talk with Madoka, about her day and books and hobbies. Later she and Madoka starts to hang out after school at tea shops and go shopping (she's girly).** **Allowing Madoka to open up a little and have some fun.**

 **She later bumps into Saitama while out with Madoka, to which they meet Suzume. She admits shyly that school has gotten better (since meeting Suzume).**

 **Genos reveals to Suzume that she is the first real friend Madoka has made since joining school. Reveals to her about bullying from classmates. After a while Suzume starts to hang out at Saitama's with Madoka and he even states the two are like sisters.**

 **OC Boy**

 **Kaede (maple)**

 **He's about 5'7 making him taller than both Suzume and Madoka**

 **He has dark black hair in a short cropped cut with bangs in front of his eyes (widows peak) and short side cuts. scruffy but cute**

 **He gets jealous when it comes to Madoka but is pretty good at hiding it, just becomes sulkier**

 **Personality wise is rather quiet and stoic, has an intimidating aura at first appearance. Can be rather abrupt when speaking, isn't afraid to be honest about how he feels. C** **an come across as rather rude and obnoxious; but is truly just perceptive, honest and affectionate.**

 **He and Madoka first meet outside school at a manga store, he recognizes her from school as "Yurei no On'nanoko" or "Ghost girl". She at first cringes at past nickname and confirms this.**

 **He introduces himself as Kaede or "Maple boy" as to pun his name Kanji. later on the two bump into each other at school an awful lot, telling her about new offers with manga or sharing one to read. However should anyone else ask he refuses.**

 **He starts to protect Madoka from her harassers at school. Gives an excuse for her to go or come with him so the girls can't pick on him. Mainly does so when he notices bullies are up to no good.**

 **He also tags along with Suzume and Madoka during outings. He doesn't like shopping but knows they do, so he still comes along because he likes seeing both Suzume and Madoka happy. (cute)**

 **He learns about Saitama when Madoka confesses he is her favourite hero, admitting she has always looked up to him. He confesses to liking Tornado of terror because he relates to her "Sassy-ness"**

 **He personally has no idol aside from Kaneki Ken. Madoka finds this refreshing and how he is happy being himself. This causes Kaede to blush a little.**

 **In other situations, when Saitama shows affection for Madoka or she blushes when around him, Kaede will hold her hand or stroke her hair to show affection.**

 **Kaede will glare at Saitama or stand close to her protectively should he feel Saitama gets too close. As he likes Madoka and she makes him feel less alone (as Saitama does her).**

 **However he later softens up around Saitama as he learns Caped baldy likes Manga. The two develop a brotherly relationship and he can sense Saitama is rather naive to her crush on him. Unlike himself who is very perceptive.**

 **Later on he asks her if she would hate being with "a guy like him" as she probably prefers her idol Saitama. Madoka confesses she wouldn't, but simply wants to enjoy what she has right now.**

 **Likes having friends and a small family, with herself, Suzume, Kaede, Saitama, Genos and the other heroes.**

 **After being manipulated before by those girls with her crush, doesn't take love lightly and is cautious to confessions of love. However, Kaede respects this and promises to wait for her. Will try again after graduating.**


	13. C13: Reassurance

**Yes, this time I ACTUALLY uploaded a chapter that was part of the story *sounds of shocked reviewers gasping in background***

 **I was going to write this as Madoka's parents coming home but decided to change it**

 **The last part hints at my OC's appearing in the story**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Madoka stood silently in the hall, her head bowed. Her eyes dead and empty as the sound of someone speaking was heard in the background from the phone in her hand. She was barely listening to her mother as she spoke to her, over the years she had just learned to block it out. She didn't take any of their advice anyway.

Their words were more like white noise the background. One of the many things she found annoying was the fact they called, when in fact they could easily be mistaken as dead if not for the rare conversation with them. She very rarely even responded to them. It was nothing she needed to hear anyway, just a looped repeat of the same bullshit over and over.

She hadn't had a normal or real conversation with her parents in years. They had grown so far apart they didn't even feel like family, just strangers living in the same house as her. They were just people, who shared the same house. Hell, this didn't even feel like their house anymore it was hers. She was the only one who lived here after all.

Growing up they had been a big part of her life, spoiling her with endless love and affection like parents would. They felt like a dream instead of her own memories, hard to believe they were the same people. Like she was living someone else's life and not her own, sounds depressing as hell no matter what way you looked at it.

She was surprised none of the neighbours had called child support, but they hated her anyway so why would they? She herself didn't truly care to, she was old enough to look after herself anyway. She didn't need anyone else nosy-ing into her life when she was content with having her own head-space instead.

They were never here yet they called it home, she stayed here. She cooked, she cleaned and she took care of it. While they were off on business meetings and work all the damn time. It was the usual bullshit, call up because they pretended to care. She was their only child yet they left her alone here, as if she didn't even exist at all. How fucked up was that.

Most of the people in her class spoke about their parents all the time, how awesome they were. How they always spent time with their kids and had the best memories. They always bragged about their parents to the point it just annoyed her. We get it, you parents are the fucking shit now talk about something else already.

She had long since thrown away the part of herself that cared about them. The reason she was so distant and quiet was because she practically raised herself, live alone long enough and you learn to look after yourself. She didn't know what kindness and affection was, it was something alien to her after all.

She worked hard and she was intuitive, getting some of the best grades in the class but they wouldn't know. I mean they asked about her grades and praised her, but they would never know how hard she worked. Because they were never here to praise her in person, or even know about when her exams were, let alone about college offers.

She had taught herself to cook, by middle school she was making her own meals since her mother was never around. However, over time the food stopped tasting good as there was nobody to share it with. It became more like a chore, having to cook for once since she was the only one sitting at the table.

They gave birth to her, they brought her into this world. They had chosen to become parents by keeping her, taking on the roll of parents so easily. Yet they didn't have the time to come home and spend time with her. Just a phone call or money to show they still existed. Once she stopped being cute, they had just thrown her away.

" _So, dear? How's school? Made any friends yet, I mean you spend an awful lot of time by yourself"_ her mother chided. Why couldn't she just shut up already. She sounded like she was mocking her for being a loner, was it that strange that she didn't like people because they were all pieces of shit who hated her?

She was stunned at her self-control to not snap down the phone at her mother. To rant every single thing she felt towards her, the resentment and hatred she felt. How dare she act like her mother, when she hadn't seen her since middle school. Four fucking years, that's how long her mother had been out of her life. What a joke.

She hadn't even come to her middle school or high school graduation/ entrance ceremony. She had been too busy with work and she didn't even bother looking for her. Her father was just as bad, saying how she needed to take pride in herself as a woman, openly voicing his disappointment in her lack of friendships/relationships.

That sickeningly sweet voice of hers, that almost patronizing tone she used. Naïve to her bullying, naïve to the fact she had no friends because everyone hated her. That they had been tormenting her from day one because she was quiet and kept to herself, jealous of her silky black hair and how all the boys liked her instead.

In all the time, she had been at that school, she had never once had a friend. She had never had anyone for company and seemingly watched everyone else have fun with someone else. Her parents had no idea of the abuse she received at school, how alone she was. How much she hated school because nobody actually gave a shit about her at all. How much she couldn't wait to graduate.

Until she met Saitama she was utterly alone, she had nobody. Even the neighbours didn't like her and saw her as a weirdo, wishing she would just move away. She had no friends except for her cat Jet. Her mother had no idea how that felt, because she was never there. She had never once seen things from her point of view.

" _I hope your using your money wisely…"_ her mother replied again. _"…Not wasting it all on those comics and childish things"_ her mother replied causing Madoka to grip the phone. You mean the one thing in life that made her happy? Her manga and anime? The one form of escapism she had in this miserable life? And she was mocking her for it?

She had no idea how many characters she could relate to, how many character she wished could be her friend. How many times she had cried over a series because it reminded her of her life. How she wished she could go into that world instead of this one so she could be free, part of a world where she would feel at home.

They treated her like a small child, always calling out the things that were wrong. Wishing she could be more perfect, to take bridal training, do tea ceremonies or work in a maid cafe. She would never be perfect in her parent's eyes and that was what hurt the most. That they were disappointed in her because she didn't turn out how _they_ wanted.

It was never about her, it was always about them. She had never felt like she was her own person, that they had to control her life. Hell even though it felt empty and lonely to live alone, at least she could breathe. She was in control of what she did without judgement, she could just be at peace and enjoy the silence.

Instead of supporting her hobbies or making her feel good about herself, they shot her down every time. Saying that a girl her age should do other things, go shopping or go to karaoke bars not buy comic books. As if they were ashamed of her (which she knew they were), only making her feel sick inside.

How was she even related to these people? How could they not see how much she hated them? How she wished they would just admit that they didn't approve of her and get it over with. How she felt so distant towards her own parents, like they were strangers. As if she wasn't even their child at all and had been adopted by them.

" _Any special boys in your life?"_ her mother asked suddenly catching Madoka off guard. After all, her mother never really spoke to her about relationships whatsoever at any point. Hell, she had learned what sex was via listening to her classmates, reading dirty magazines and researching online. Not like her mother was around to tell her.

She stiffened, her heart feeling like it was being clenched and a sickening feeling coming over her. Why was this subject the one that hit her hardest? Out of everything they had talked about? As if she could tell her mother about meeting Saitama, she would just try and separate them. The one good thing she had in her life and her mother would just take it away.

How good he made her feel about herself, how she didn't feel alone with him. How the other heroes treated her well and even felt more like family to her than her own parents. Her friend, the person she looked up to. The one person who actually cared about her and treated her well. As if she could tell her mother about having an older man as a friend.

"Mum, I'm kind of tired. I have to go now" Madoka replied coldly. She just wanted this conversation to be over already. She didn't want to speak to her anymore, she just felt sick. Before her mother could answer she slammed down the phone huffing. Her dark hair tumbling in front of her face, she felt sick inside. She hated this, she hated them so much.

* * *

Saitama casually opened his door, humming as he did so. In a better mood than usual because of what would be on the menu for dinner. Tonight, was a special night, he was making stew. There had been a discount at the store with good prices so he could binge. Hell, he had even gotten some discount beers for the first time since college.

He had just been starting to relax for the evening when his doorbell rung, though he had been hesitant to answer he did so. However, he hadn't been enthusiastic about it since he rarely ever was. Usually at this time it would be his neighbours complaining about things which he tended to block out anyway.

He hadn't expected any visitors, as since he got to know the other heroes they exchanged numbers. They all now called each other so it was rare he got an abrupt visit from them. He was stunned to see Madoka standing on the other side of the door. She looked paler than usual and was visibly upset making him wonder what the hell had happened.

Her hair was tied up in a ponytail again, her hime style fringe and bangs framing her face. Unaware of how she actually looked her age right now, more than she did with it down. She had on a thick duffel coat and scarf as it was getting colder now. Autumn was about them so she could no longer wear thinner clothes like she used to before.

No doubt she had paid for all these clothes with the money her parents sent her, since they weren't around she could wear whatever the hell she wanted. I mean it was fair enough she did, they may have sent it to her but since she lived alone and was basically neglected she was free to make her own choices in that area.

She was wearing the same black turtleneck jumper again, blue skinny jeans, her brown ankle boots. Making him wonder about what other clothes she had, or if she just found these ones more comfortable to wear. Only this time she had a teal scarf around her neck for extra warmth, which looked even cuter on her. .

"Madoka? What are you doing here at this time of night?" he asked worriedly. It was a school night? Why wasn't she at home studying or getting ready for the next day. Though he was happy to see her, he didn't think it was safe for her to be out this late at night. A lot of weirdo's would be out and what if she got attacked by someone.

Madoka bowed her head sadly, she knew this was sudden but she had nowhere else to go. There was nobody else she could turn to in a situation like this, nobody else she could vent to. She couldn't stay at home or she would go mad, her mother's words repeating in her head.

 _Any special boys in your life_

She gripped her hands into balls, wishing the memory would just go away. God, damn it, she hated this. Why did they pretend they cared about her? Why did they even have her? She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry in front of him. She never cried in front of anyone. She had never allowed anyone to see that side of herself, no matter how bad things got.

Saitama sighed wearily, he could tell something had happened. She wouldn't have come all this way for nothing and he didn't have the heart to send her away in this cold. He then opened the door slowly letting her in, she nodded gratefully and entered his apartment as he shut the door behind them. Glad to be away from it all.

* * *

Saitama sighed heavily, sipping his tea. Her parents really were pushy, he could recall his parents had never asked him this sort of thing growing up. Girls really had it tough huh? Aside from periods, sexism, pregnancy, for the LGBT females homophobia, social norms, dating problems, peer pressure; the list went on.

Her parents had no idea about her bullying at school and had the Gaul to ask her about friends. Until she met him she had been all alone with nothing but her cat. It was clear to see the other students mocked her and looked at her as if she was a waste of space/punching bag instead on an actual person.

He could understand why she would be so angry, asking her all sorts of questions when they weren't even involved in her life. Why pretend to care if they didn't actually spend time with her. It was more like a convenience instead of asking because they actually cared about her at all, that was the sad thing.

"You know, you're still pretty young. You should just do the things you love, relationships can wait" he replied casually. He didn't get laid until college at least, not getting his first girlfriend till then too. She didn't have to hurry about finding love, just let love find her instead. Otherwise she would never truly be happy.

Madoka softened, how did he know just what to say to ease her heart. To clear away the storms and stop it all from hurting. What magic did he hold to make her feel like this? He really was a hero, better than all the other higher classes with all their superpowers. He taught her life lessons, gave her advice and put her on the right track when needed.

He helped her when she was down, when she was sad and when she felt like shit. He never judged her or questioned her, he was just there for her when she needed someone. She then peered at the cup of tea quietly, then slowly brought it up to her lips for a sip. Though she had drunk tea millions of times before, it tasted better than before.

Instead of just a pick me up to make her feel more energetic, it felt like homely. She felt reassured and happy, all her sadness melting away like the snow in early spring. She smiled gently, a soft blush flushing her cheeks, "Thank you Saitama" she whispered quietly. She really meant it, his words helped her more than anything during times like these.

Saitama smiled, he was glad to know she was feeling better. He hated seeing her sad, he knew how hard her life was and she didn't deserve any of it. She was such a sweet girl. He really hoped she would make new friends before she graduated, the idea of her being alone making him sad. While he had no problem with her being friends with him, she needed some her own age.

Surely someone, anyone would approach her with good intent. It couldn't be that all the kids at her school were pieces of shit, right? God, he really hoped so or it would just be depressing. "I have a feeling you will find someone. Sometimes fate has a different surprise in store for everyone. I mean you met me when you were at your lowest right?" he said.

When she felt like she had nothing and was willing to die, she had been saved by him. He had taught her that life was worth living even if she felt alone and had no friends, she couldn't give up and let them win. They had met and her life became better because she had found him, hadn't it?

She had found her reason to live and to fight, to realize her own potential and strength after meeting him. So, would she not meet someone else now because of the person she had become? She would notice people she never had before. They had just been strangers or things to her before, now that she had befriended him, would she not see people for what they were?

Madoka blushed, somehow, she believed him. Knowing that his words of advice had genuine meaning and truth behind them. She wanted to believe his words, she had to. I mean he wasn't wrong, but who would want to be friends with her? The infamous "Yurei no on'nanoko".


	14. C14: New friend

**Hey guys, new update, new character, lots of fluffy feels**

 **We are introduced to my new OC Kaede**

 **I wanted to make friends who would reflect and bring out different sides of Madoka. Kaede is bullied for his girly name, sarcasm etc. Being a girly male in appearance basically.**

 **There will be interactions between him, Genos and saitama in the future too**

 **Hope you like**

Madoka stood absentmindedly as she browsed the new pages of a manga. Having nothing better to do on her way home she had spotted a sign for a bargain sale and decided to take advantage of it. Whenever there was a new volume out that caught her eye she couldn't help but go into the store and browse to see if it was worth her money.

Her parents sent her money and she had enough food, so she may as well use it to make her happy. Indulging in her hobbies, allowing her to forget about her problems for a while. Sometimes she wondered if her life would be happier if she lived in an anime or within the pages of novels. Would her life be different? Would her parents love her more? Would she have friends.

God, she didn't know. But it would most likely be better than the miserable life she had now. Her parents pretending to give a shit and the only person she had who cared about her was Saitama. Her life had only started to get better because he was in it. He made her smile again and helped her realize life was still worth living, even if people didn't like you. It didn't mean you had to give up.

Sometimes you had to just be yourself whether or not anyone really liked you. But then you had to love yourself before anyone else did, wasn't that what he had meant. Without Saitama to save her that day, she would be dead. Having been smashed and sliced to pieces that day because she had her heart broken and was tired of being alone.

Suddenly a voice called out to her, snapping her from her train of thoughts. Breaking her out of her peaceful silence and pulling her into reality again. Though she was not too pleased about it. "Hey, your Yurei no on'nanoko, right?" a male voice asked in a casual bored tone. He had seen her around school a lot, but this was the first time they had ever spoken in person before.

Like himself, she was a loner who tended to keep to herself. He wasn't as badly harassed as she was due to being a guy. However, girls did laugh at him and some guys made fun of him for his name. Something he was sure she could relate to, to know what it was like to constantly being given shit for simply breathing the same air as them.

Madoka looked up from her book silently, an annoyed look on her face. She had always hated that name, due to her classmates constantly mocking her with it. Yes, she understood she appeared creepy because of her long hair. She cringed as she heard the worse echo in her ears, she may have been used to it. But it didn't mean she liked it, in fact it was one of the many things she hated about her school.

She saw a boy around her age standing beside her quietly, wearing a thick dark blue coat with a black and red striped scarf around his neck. He had short black hair with a widow's peak bang style in front of his face. His eyes were golden amber, reminding her of honey. For some reason looking at him, he reminded her of the character Kaneki ken from Tokyo ghoul. Similar in appearance aside from the eyes and long bangs.

"What's it to you?" she replied crossly, her tone filled with bitterness. If he was here to pick a fight, she would gladly put him in his place. She had come here to read manga in peace before buying some. She was in no mood for anyone's shit and hated being disturbed during a time that made her happy. Could she not have some peace and quiet from the shitty-ness that was her school?

The boy softened at her tone, he understood her suspicion given how everyone at school to her was a dick. Honestly, he had wanted to speak to her for some time, but she seemed to always disappear. She was so quick and managed to escape without anyone even seeing her. She should have gotten her nickname for how agile and silent she was, not her appearance in his opinion.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kaede Himura. I'm in the same year, just a different class" he replied casually. He tended to get teased because of his feminine name, others calling him maple boy. Given him somewhat feminine appearance, that was the usual cause of teasing. People often calling him out for his girly name or appearance. But he tended to ignore it or just show how little fucks he gave.

Madoka blinked, she had heard that name before. Himura, Himura…. Her eyes then widened in awe. She remembered there was a guy in her year that that name, he was picked on by the guys in his year. "You're that guy with the girly name" she replied casually. His name meant Maple of the scarlet village. She honestly didn't see the big deal with his name, she thought it was cute.

Why boys were picked on for having girly names was beyond her, the name was gender neutral after all. So why did people feel the need to make fun of it? It made no sense to her. In her opinion she thought his name was strange and unique, not many people suited a feminine name. So he was one of those rare people who made it work.

Usually Kaede would tend to get annoyed slightly when people called him something along those lines. But the way she sounded so casual about it, in an uncaring way was kind of refreshing. Knowing she would just leave it be and be done with it, not going on about how it must be so bad to have a name that sounded like a girl.

Madoka softened, it felt nice to know there was someone who could understand her feelings a little. Knowing what it was like to be an outcast, it made her feel less alone. She then tilted her head a little taking him all in. Her violet eyes silently roaming him as she did so, her otaku brain going to work. His appearance reminding her of a certain character.

He was about 5'7 around the same height as Kaneki Ken from her favourite manga and anime Tokyo ghoul. What made him more amusing was despite his hair being thicker and his bangs framing an almost teardrop M shape, he looked similar. She smirked in amusement, sometimes being an Otaku was hilarious. How people could remind you of your favourite characters ever so subtly. You never thought the same way again.

Kaede blinked and saw her smirk, was she going to make fun of him too? "Is my name that amusing?" he asked casually. It was the name he had been born with after all, so why make fun of it. Your name didn't reflect who you were, it was part of you but it was not something that reflected your personality. You did that by yourself.

Madoka shook her head quietly "Gomen Kaede, you just remind me of a character from one of my favourite Manga's" she replied trying to stifle her amusement. She must have seemed like such an ass. Here she was seemingly teasing him like others did her, she must have sounded like a bitch. When in fact that had not been the case, her fangirl brain just made her remember something funny.

Kaede blinked casually then smiled in an understanding manner "I see, that is understandable" he replied. He had done the same to many people before, however they hadn't responded as positively. He was glad it was only that and something not as serious. He had wanted their first meeting to be pleasant as she seemed like a genuinely nice girl despite being so quiet.

Madoka softened, this guy despite being quiet and barely speaking to her much like herself. He seemed ok, in ways he reminded her of herself and she could appreciate that. It meant she didn't have to expect anything. "You come here often?" she asked curiously. She had been to many discount sales before but never really bumped into him. Causing her to become suspicious as to why she was meeting him now.

Kaede shook his head "Nah, I tend to when there is a sale. I have a part time job outside of school which I use to save up for. But given how the pay isn't a lot but decent, I can't always afford it" he replied. The boss was nice, the hours were good but the pay was average. Meaning he had to save up every now and again to pay for this. His parents didn't give him money, saying he would just waste it on porn or something like that.

Madoka gave him a sympathetic look, he was the complete opposite of her. She didn't have a part time job, but her parents gave her money to get what she needed or wanted. To make up for their lack of being there for her. It was just something she was used to, but this guy worked hard for his hobbies which she respected.

She couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy, not being able to get the things he liked because he couldn't save up enough money. But she wondered if despite this his parents were simply trying to teach him to be independent. "Do you have work today?" she asked curiously. She would be hitting two birds with one stone. She couldn't buy him manga, but she had enough money to buy for two. Thanks to her generous parents.

Kaede shook his head, he worked three days a week after school and sometimes weekends. But he didn't have work today, which meant he could go home and study or watch anime. But when he graduated he could work more often, earn more money and then it would help pay rent for whatever college he moved into.

"You like fried food?" she asked. She knew a good few places they could go, nothing fancy like that. But it was delicious and would help them keep warm given how it was autumn now. Besides, didn't the saying go that food tasted better when in good company after all? So why not just roll with the dice and see what happened?

* * *

Madoka sat quietly on a bench chewing the meat bun in her hands. It warmed her insides and filled her aching belly. Given her parents were never around, she never got scolded about eating before dinner. She stared into the distance silently, the cold winter wind chilling her legs. Her body wrapped in a thick winter coat and scarf. Keeping her shielded from the cold weather around her.

She had suggested to get teriyaki, but he hadn't been in the mood for that. So, they got something simple and warming that was used for conversation starters. Meat buns. "It's good" Kaede replied casually. He had never hung out with anyone after school like this before. He had never really thought having company could feel so…. Comforting. It was nice.

"Mm" Madoka confirmed. Somehow eating hot food when it was cold was more satisfying. It made it tastier and more enjoyable for whatever reason. Comforting your very soul as you consumed it. She could see her breath in the air showing it was indeed getting colder. Winter was upon them and soon they would break up for the Christmas season. Not that she had anyone to spend it with.

Her parents would still be overseas and would be working during the holidays. Meaning they would send her presents in the mail along with even more money. Same thing as every year. She would have Jett for company and nothing more. Maybe she could see Saitama and Genos, but they may be spending time with their own friends or family and she didn't want to disturb them.

Not anything she wasn't used to though, she had spent most of her life alone. Because people never seemed to care or even notice she existed. Leaving her alone with her own company. Though it had been hard at first and she had cried about hating being alone, eventually the quiet became her friend. Something she slowly adapted to.

"Hey Madoka?" Kaede asked curiously. He would love to know what series she was into and swap. Hell, he had never been able to have a conversation with anyone before, as everyone else around him were unbearable. She was his dark angel, she was silent and yet beautiful. She could slip in and out of a room without ever being noticed. She was sweet and kind and yet was pushed around because of it.

She was the first person he could relate to and felt comfortable around. So of course, he wanted to spend more time with her. She wasn't like the other girls, she was unique and special. He had never thought he could feel so content in another person's company before. As everyone else he knew tended to pick on him or isolate him because of his name.

Madoka stared at him silently as she ate her pork bun. Chewing quietly but not averting her eye contact to look away from him. Her violet eyes silent and understanding, not speaking a word and yet waiting for him to respond to her. Patiently waiting for what he wanted to say to her, not getting impatient or annoyed with him whatsoever.

Kaede shifted, a sense of awkwardness he had never felt before coming over him. "You wanna be friends?" he asked curiously. He felt like he could be himself around her, like he could tell her anything. He had never had friends before, nor did he understand what it was like to have company. When he was around her felt a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of himself, something he had never felt before.

He felt safe, like he could tell her anything and not be judged for it. He felt he didn't have to hide or stay quiet, he guessed this was what you called comfort? When you were happy with someone. Finding a person with whom you knew would make you happy and would respect you. Something he knew that he would happily feel with her.

Madoka said nothing, her eyes widening in awe. She had never had a friend before, at least not at school. She was so used to being alone and ostracized, it was not a feeling she was used to. But she could tell he was genuine, he sought a friendship with her. Because they were similar, they were both lonely and isolated from their peers. Because they were different.

A small smile spread across her face and her expression softened, her eyes filled with kind warmth. "Sure" she replied gently. She had never had a friend before, it would be nice. Kaede seemed like a nice boy and she could tell, she sensed no ill intentions or lies about him. He was showing her his real self right now, nothing more.

* * *

Kaede walked back in the direction of his home silently after parting ways with Madoka. A sense of happiness filling his chest, gripping his scarf with his fingers gently. Before pulling it over his face. He had finally been able to speak to her, to comfort her after all this time. Hoping he had helped her feel less lonely, knowing she had nobody at school to rely on or speak to.

Like him, she was ostracized and mocked for being different. For not fitting into social cliques or acting like a normal high school student. But why was that bad? That they didn't follow the herd. Her differences were what made her unique and allowed him to feel a sense of comfort. Causing him to crave her company and seek her out, knowing she was the same as him.

He was quite a quiet and stoic person himself, often when he addressed people who insulted him or annoyed him. He could often come across as rather rude or obnoxious to other classmates. Simply because he stated the obvious or was very intelligent for his age. Causing him to come across as a know it all, or a snob. When it fact he was simply an honest person.

But he felt like Madoka was the same as him. Though seemingly distant and quiet, she had shown a sense of intuition and mischief towards others. Such as when her female classmates picked on her. Knowing this made him feel less alone, that there was someone out there who understood him. That he felt such a strong sense of trust in which he could confide in her, made him happy.

* * *

" _You know, your eyes remind me of honey" Madoka said casually. They were a light golden with an almost amber-ish colour of yellow. They shone brightly and caused him to stand out, as well as the scarf around his neck. Because they were under low lighting in the dark, they seemed brighter. Almost illuminate and reflecting like a mirror._

 _Kaede blinked and felt his cheeks heat red, but would not be noticed because of the cold. Something he was grateful for, he had never really been complimented by anyone before. Let alone by a girl._ _But then like him she was known to be blunt and straightforward about her feelings. Many of her classmates had mentioned it was in her nature to be an honest person._

 _He pulled at his scarf shyly, so it covered his face, a habit he had picked up since he was a kid. Whenever he got awkward around someone he would cover his face in hopes of them not seeing his expression._ " _Thanks. You have pretty hair, like black silk" he replied calmly. It was so beautiful and shiny, falling in front of her face like a curtain. Which made him sad that it was the also the cause of her bullying._

 _Madoka smiled and fingered her hair, he was the first person to compliment her next to Saitama. It was a rare occasion when anyone said anything nice to her, aside from insults. It wasn't often she got such nice comments, so it made her feel happy._ " _Do you have any other friends?" she asked curiously. Surely, he had some other friends who liked anime right? Male Otaku's tended to group together and make clubs, right? At least that was what she had heard._

 _Kaede shook his head, he had just never bothered getting close to anyone. Because he could always tell their true intention before they spoke to him. He had no time for people like that. Wolves in sheep's clothing tended to group together in herds, acting like nice people when underneath they were nothing but cold and manipulative._

" _I have no time for fake people" he replied bluntly. All people in his class cared about were being popular, attracting and using girls or picking on other people to feel good about themselves._ _It was rare you came across someone who was genuinely nice in high school. Everyone either wanted to fit in or be popular. Those who didn't fit these cliques were known as outcasts._

 _Madoka hummed and a small smirk came across her face. She could somewhat understand now why he would speak to her. They hated the same people, the popular bitches who had forged that letter. At least now she had someone she could complain to or burn, someone who would enjoy seeing that look on their faces._

* * *

Madoka walked down the street quietly, her belly warm and a happy feeling inside of her body. She felt happy inside, happier than she had in a very long time indeed. The same way she felt when she was with Saitama, comfortable and content. Allowing her to forget about her problems and just enjoy the moment for what it was instead of worrying.

She and Kaede hadn't spoken much, simply sitting in silence on a bench eating pork buns and occasionally making conversation. But she liked that, she felt no pressure to speak. She didn't have to impress him or feel awkward, she could just take her time and be honest. Allowing her to say what she wanted without fear or him getting upset about it.

It was nice to meet someone who understood, he loneliness and the quiet of being someone without friends. To know what it was like to be outside the social clique. They were the same and yet different, different yet the same. He was not as kind and wise as Saitama, but she enjoyed his company all the same. Part of her hoping to see him again.

He really wasn't like the other boys in her year, most were loud mouthed, obnoxious and talking about girls like they were meat. But he was silent, reserved and polite which she liked. They were both judged for being true to who they were, allowing them to find common ground. It was refreshing to find someone who was going through something similar to you.

She hoped to bump into him again, be it inside school or outside school. Talking with him felt nice, she had never had a friend at school before. She was just so used to being alone she never thought it would happen. She then stared up at the sky, her violet eyes taking in the dark sky and shining stars. Her soul feeling at peace once more, able to sense a feeling of comfort she never usually felt around Saitama.

* * *

" _Thanks for the meat buns" Kaede replied gratefully. He had never spent time with anyone after school before. He would have to save up money, so he could repay her kindness and buy her food next time. He was not the type of guy who made promises he could not keep, even it if took a while. He would repay this kind debt to her._

" _Not like I had anything better to do" she replied bluntly but her tone had a kindness to it. All her parents ever did was send her money, so she could indulge while they abandoned her. Because of this, she had to find ways to make herself happy. A skill she had honed in ever since middle school, turning her into the person she was now._

 _Kaede couldn't help but laugh at that, but he understood. When you had nothing but your own company, you found ways to pass the time to make up for your lack of companions. But at least now they would have at least one person to talk to, that was what mattered. Knowing just one person noticed you amongst the herd._

 _Madoka then turned to head home, she needed to feed Jett and she had homework to do. But then once she got it over and done with she could indulge in her favourite anime._ _But she had enjoyed this, she had never had a friend before. She rarely saw Saitama because there had been so many monsters attacking. He would be busy with work and she didn't want to disturb him._

" _Madoka?!" Kaede cried abruptly. If they were friends now didn't that mean they had to share details. How else would he be able to see her again if not by chance, it would be useful?_ _She turned to look at him quietly, her dark hair falling in front of her face. The cold colouring her pale cheeks like roses. Her violet eyes curious, wondering what could be so important._

 _Kaede then held out his phone, he couldn't let this chance pass him by. Not when he had finally found someone who understood him. Who helped him realize what it was like to find a real friend._ " _In case you want to hang out or find some new manga" he replied quickly. They didn't have to speak, they could get food again or just go to a comic book store. Whatever she wanted he would be happy with._

 _He just needed a friend, someone who was as lonely, kind and honest as himself. He doubted he would find a girl who understood him better than she did. That was what made them alike. He knew they were rushing things and he sounded desperate, but he wanted a real friend. Something he would never find amongst the popular kids._

 _Madoka blinked, then sighed heavily and pulled out her phone. Unlocking the screen and pulling out her contents with a blank expression. "Shoot" she replied bluntly. There was no time to waste. She had things to do and places to be, which she was sure he felt the same way about. So they may as well get it over and done with now._

 _Kaede gave an expression of relief mixed with calmness, he then started to give her his contacts to which she did the same. A sense of happiness flowing through the two teens. Looking forward to sharing a conversation again, to have someone in school they could rely on. That would be nice._

* * *

Saitama sat quietly in his apartment drinking hot tea. It had been some time since he had last spoken to Madoka and wondered if she was doing ok. She had seemed pretty upset at what her mother had said. The poor girl was having a rough time and he was sad to know she was the only friend she had. If only there was someone out there who would notice what a sweet girl she was.

Genos saw his masters expression and became worried. They had not seen Madoka since that incident in which she had been troubled. Hoping she was not having too hard a time. "Are you worried about Miss Madoka sensei?" he asked curiously. It seemed he had quite the soft spot for Madoka, which honestly made him very happy indeed. She was a very nice girl.

Saitama hummed and then nodded "She's a good kid y'know. High school is rough when you don't fit in" he replied casually. He could only hope things got better for her when she was in college. At least there people tended to give less fucks about being popular and more about actually passing and fixing their future instead.

Genos smiled, his master was truly a kind person. How anyone could hate him was beyond his understanding. To see how he has saved that girls life and looked out for her even now showed that. "Do not worry sensei, I feel like miss Madoka will be just fine" he replied. Thanks to Saitama, she had been given hope after all. That counted for something at least, helping her become stronger.


	15. C15: Rescue and reunion

**Hello, yes I am back with an update. I know a lot of you will be questioning if this is a dream and its not**

 **I've been very busy this past month, I'm soon moving to a new apartment. I'm still sorting out my wifi being put in there etc for when I get set up. But for now am still living in my family home**

 **In this chapter we get to see Kaede and Madoka interact more and saitama makes an appearance**

 **lots of fluff and humour, please enjoy**

Madoka sat absentmindedly in the classroom, staring into the distance. Gazing at the same blue sky she always did wondering if any shapes would appear. But they never did, the same white wisps she saw every other day. It always looked exactly the same and yet it brought her a sense of comfort, like a small child looking for answers when confused or lost.

Though she had many hobbies, cloud watching seemed to be one of the few she could do at school. The library had a rather small selection of books she liked and there weren't many placed in school she could go. Somehow no matter where she went some kind of negative attention was close to follow. Following her like a bee to honey, as annoying as that could be. Wondering why the hell people found her so interesting like an animal in a zoo.

However, now things were different. The negativity that she was so used to now was seemingly fleeting away. She had found herself feeling more positive as of late, especially after meeting another new friend. She had only ever known Saitama and Genos up until now, she couldn't wait to tell them. They were always so kind to her and listened to her problems. They never cared about how abruptly she showed up or talked to them. They were just kind and understanding, welcoming her with open arms.

She then rummaged in her bag and pulled out her phone, though phones were to be turned off during classes. During breaks they were allowed on so that students could have fun with their friends. They encouraged social interaction and friendship between students, however these actions were known for being more good than bad. Often abused by students with wicked intent.

 _Saitama, I have something to tell you. Can I come visit later? It's important-Madoka_

Now all she could do was wait, Saitama was a busy guy after all. He had a job as a hero and people to protect aside from her. Hell, he could be on a trip or hanging out with his friends, he did have a life after all. But she hoped she could see him again, it had been so long after all. She wanted to know he was ok and that he hadn't forgotten about her. She hadn't forgotten about him after all, he was always lingering in the back of her mind.

As soon as she looked up, she frowned. Great, the minute she looked away trouble rose its ugly head. Just why in the hell had these girls have nothing better to do? Didn't they have a life? There were plenty of weak, passive and shy girls in this school they could go bother. So why her of all people? Why was she their personal favourite punching bag? When there was so many other things they could do to pass their time?

"Hey, little loser is all by herself again? But then again, what guy would want to hang around with an ugly slut like you?" the first girl taunted. Thinking she could act all high and mighty around them? She had no friends, not even her own family wanted her. Why did she even think she mattered at all? She had no right to even talk back to her, she was nothing but a waste of space.

"Look at that hair? Looks like something out of the grudge" the second chirped. Was she going to kill them like that creepy ghost woman too? Maybe it was payback because people didn't want to hang out with her. She might even practice curses in her spare time, she wouldn't put it against her. What if she was actually a witch or something and the reason she was so quiet was because she was placing curses or something.

"Yeah, she could use a haircut" the third mocked. She then pulled a pair of scissors from behind her back making Madoka's eyes lit up with fear a little. These girls were bitches but why go this far? They had their own fair hair and could get any fake guy they wanted with by seducing them. Girls like this always had a way to get the guys attention. So why harass her for being naturally pretty?

The first girl grinned wickedly "Chop-chop" she mocked. Let's see if she could show her face or talk back to them after this. Give her a haircut and everyone would see how ugly she actually was. Then she could no longer walk about like she owned the place and talk back to them when they were calling her out on how fake she was.

* * *

Madoka struggled and kicked as hard as she could, glaring fiercely at the first girl. She was just so jealous that guys paid attention to her that she was going as far as this? What was her problem. People like this were nothing but poison, making the world a more toxic place for everyone. They were the people who weren't needed not her. But they were so lost to their own stupid delusions.

"God. She's like a cat or something, keep still you dumb bitch" the second mocked. She was actually hurting her with how strong she was. Where did she get all this energy from? It made no sense. She spent all her time by herself and never made any friends. So how the hell had she learned to fight? How the hell had she learned to protect herself? Hell, why did she think she was so important?

The third girl pulled out the scissors still grinning "I've always hated your damn hair. So shiny and fine, while mines so curly and plain. Why the hell should a loser like you have nice hair?" she snapped. Girls like this didn't deserve nice things, losers didn't deserve anything. They were the lower breeds that were the scum of the earth. Nothing but an eyesore the rest of them. She should just disappear.

Madoka huffed "Thank my mum, it's the only good thing she ever did for me" she replied coldly. Her mum had always had fine black hair which she had been kind enough to pass onto her. But in terms of being a parent she was a waste of space. Only checking up on her when it was convenient for her. Never actually coming home or acting like a real mother. Those days were over.

The second gripped her harder making her wince but she didn't cry out. Like they could hurt her anymore, she was done putting up with their shit. She would not bow down to their will. She had put up with enough crap in her life, but no more would she let people push her around. She was done being the school punching bag. She was not an outlet because they were feeling insecure.

The third girl reached out to grab some of her hair and cut it off. Waiting to see the reaction Madoka would give her upon her lovely black hair being cut off. How long would she be able to fight back? There was a loud snip, the sound of scissors being cut. But there was no black hair that fell, oh no. Instead it was a large chunk of the curly hair of the said girl who was about to cut it.

The two girls behind her stood in awe and shock? The amount of hair being cut off scaring them. Forget being able to fix it she would have to have it all cut off. It would take months to grow back. Everyone in the school would know and her reputation would be ruined, people would laugh and whisper about it for a long time, full of gossip.

Madoka's eyes lit up brightly. She had no idea of how he had known but she was thankful for what he had done. Seems she had been right to accept him as a friend, nobody had gone this far for her before. "Your appearance finally suits your personality. An ugly bitch" a familiar male voice replied. He had heard the commotion from the hall and come to investigate, seems he had been right to sneak in.

The third girl stiffened, dropping her scissors so they fell and clattered on the floor loudly. In a daze, she shakily raised a hand to feel her head. A large cut of her chest neck length waves gone. Now cut to her cheeks. She turned quickly to glare at the male, only to see Kaede standing behind her. His expression blank but his eyes filled with a cold silent anger that was brewing inside of him. In his hand were a pair of scissors.

The third girl's eyes turned to rage, a look of anger on her face "What the hell?! You cut my hair you asshole!" she screamed furiously. Did he know how much it would cost to get this restyled? She had taken ages to get it like this, pinning it back and adding products so that it would look nice instead of a mass of wild curls. Like he would know anything about that.

Kaede huffed, a look of profound indifference on his face. "Like you weren't going to the same to Madoka" be replied bluntly. Girls like these were pure toxic, never working hard for anything. Spoiled by their parents, having everything handed to them. Sleeping with guys for attention, using their assets to get good grades and then getting nowhere in life because nobody fell for their tricks anymore.

The girls stiffened, a look of fear and anger on their faces upon being caught out. Who the hell was this guy? Madoka had no friends that they knew of? So why was this guy here interfering? Why the hell did he care about some quiet creepy girl? She was nothing special, hell they had never seen him interact with her before now either.

Kaede glared coldly at them, stepping closer silently. Holding the scissors up so they gleamed in the light. "Be glad it was only your hair, I could make your face match your personality too" he warned. Their masks being destroyed as he broke them and gave them the appearance of their true selves. Ugly, selfish, hateful creatures. Nothing but a waste of space.

The girls panicked, then ran off quickly. Releasing Madoka and running off like the scared brats that they were. Whimpering and screaming as they did, calling out names in retaliation but he knew they would never mess with Madoka again. Though he had been bluffing in reality, they hadn't known that. Given the look in his eye. The silent rage he had shown.

Upon watching them go, Kaede turned silently to Madoka. His expression softening but still looking worried. Wondering if this sort of thing happened to her often, he knew she was harassed but not to this extent? "You ok? Those girls hurt you?" he asked curiously. If they had so help him, he would really follow through with that threat. But after what they had put Madoka through all this time, they deserved much worse.

Madoka stood up and brushed herself off, picking her phone up from the floor. But luckily it was un-cracked, but then again, she had the money to pay for it. However, she was none the less relieved. "Hai, I appreciate it Kaede, I'm fine" she replied gratefully. Though she was more than used to the shit they gave her in the past. She was actually grateful somebody came to help her for once.

Kaede relaxed and sat on the desk in front of her. Not that anyone would mind, barely anyone paid attention to her as it is. So, this was pretty much someone else's seat that wouldn't be missed. Her violet eyes filled with unreadable emotions, her head bowed causing her dark hair to fall in front of her face like a curtain. It really was beautiful, no wonder those girls were so jealous.

"You wanna skip?" he asked. They could ditch school by making up a lie that she wasn't feeling well. I mean given how pale she looked, it wouldn't be hard to believe. If they questioned her, he could make an excuse. It was clear she wasn't happy and she was only suffering, so why not free her from this prison for a while so she could feel happy again.

Madoka stiffened, taken aback by his comment. Looking up slowly to look at him, her eyes shining slightly. Having not expected that comment to come from him, though she herself hated school. She had never skipped. She cared about her future and if she didn't work hard she could never get into a good college. She could not leave home and find somewhere new.

Kaede saw her expression and shrugged "Like anyone would care or notice. Besides, you could use the peace and quiet right?" he replied. She had already been through enough and it was nearly lunch anyway. They could get food outside of school and go somewhere out of the school district so they could have fun. She sure could use it after all.

Madoka blinked as she thought this over in her head. If she left school, she could go home. She could see Saitama, she could go and see her hero. She could see if he was ok, how he was doing. Its not like she would have another chance like this again. She then perked up and nodded quickly, it was best they go now before someone suspected them.

* * *

Madoka and Kaede walked down the street quietly. Having now been able to leave the school after giving the advice that Madoka was feeling sick, lying that she had nearly passed out earlier. They had allowed her to go home and get some much-needed rest. Telling her to take some time off school and come back when she was feeling better. Though she was unpopular she was still their student and responsibility.

Kaede stared at Madoka, watching her silently. Wondering if she was really ok, knowing how much she had to put up with and the emotions she retained inside of herself. Which couldn't be healthy. He could sense the silent storm that raged inside of her, all the frustrations and bitterness of the unfairness she was forced to endure at school nearly every day.

Eventually Madoka sighed heavily, an annoyed look on her face "Would you quit staring, I'm not a statue" she grumbled. Though she was grateful for his help he was still being a pain in the ass. She had once loved attention and affection yet now it was something she hated, just when had that emotion grown inside of her? Honestly, she had no clue.

Kaede stood there unfazed by her comment, finding her temper to be rather cute in his opinion. "Just wondering what's going on in there" he replied casually pointing at his forehead. Those girls could have really hurt her, the very thought of what could have happened made his blood boil. The fact that they could have gotten away with it too.

Madoka softened, aside from Saitama had never actually cared about her before. Nobody had ever asked her if she was feeling alright. Checking up on her emotional or mental state. She then nodded quietly, though still shaken after what had happened she knew she was safe. Though still surprised that someone had actually come for her for a change. Usually she suffered in silence.

Kaede hummed, she was a girl of few words which was unusual. Most girls he knew never shut up, forever talking about fashion boys etc. The usual boring crap that became repetitive after a while."So, what now? You have time off and nobody can really stop us" he replied casually. They were free to do whatever they wanted. They could go to a bookstore or an arcade to pass the time.

Madoka hummed, she hadn't really thought of that yet. But she had a good idea of how to spend her time off. Her hero would be waiting for her, wondering how her school days would be passing. A small smile spread across her face and she turned to Kaede, his eyes lighting up a little as he saw the small gesture flash on her face. It was an expression he had never seen her wear before.

"I have a friend, someone I can see. Its been a while but I know he will be happy to see me" she replied. Saitama would always welcome her, he was always kind to her. He was different from the others. Saitama looked at her with a warm look and was always polite to her. He worried about her and stood up for her. He was a true hero, doing things for the sake of others not for the fame.

Kaede looked confused, she had a friend? Then why did she never speak about them or mention them before? He couldn't help but feel a little jealous thinking that he was the only one. After having met her he felt a strange connection to her, feeling as though he could tell her anything without a sense of fear or hesitation whatsoever.

* * *

Kaede and Madoka stood outside Saitama's apartment, a box of cake in her hand. It only felt right to bring him a present after everything he had done for her. Now she could have a small tea party with him. She then reached out to knock on the door, not wanting to be a bother. Though she had no idea if he was home or not. If not, she would be disappointed, but she could always ask Kaede over for tea and he could meet Jett.

Eventually footsteps were heard, meaning someone was indeed in. Her heart skipping a beat as joy filled her. It had been far too long, and she was indeed pleased to be able to see him again. The door opened, and Genos stood there in an apron, looking confused and yet happy to see Madoka standing there. Though he wondered whom the male standing beside her was.

"Miss Madoka, it is a pleasure to see you again" Genos replied politely. She looked well and was taking care of herself, but why was she not at school? Would her parents not worry if she missed it? Though he was aware their parenting skills were not the best, surely they were sure to keep an eye on her studies and social life weren't they?

Madoka bowed politely as did Kaede "Kon'nichiwa Genos. It's been a long time, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting" she replied apologetically. From the looks of it they were doing some spring cleaning. She felt so bad for selfishly showing up like this, if only she had called instead of texted. For all she knew Saitama could have completely forgotten about it.

Genos blinked "No, Master Saitama will be pleased. He has been worrying about your school life" he replied. After seeing her that day and drying herself off, he had worried about the tolls she would take at school. He then allowed the two teenagers into the apartment, but upon seeing Madoka had brought cake knew he would have to prepare tea. But how had she known his master liked strawberries?

* * *

"Hey Madoka, I see you made a new friend" Saitama said happily. Before she always seemed to be by herself and now she had a companion. It was a relief to know she had company at school now. Her school days had been awfully lonely before now, at least now she had someone whom she could make happy memories with. That was the best part.

Madoka felt her cheeks heat, realizing how long it had been since she was in his presence. His kind and happy brown eyes filled her with a warmth she had longed for all of her life. "Hai" she replied shyly. Though their meeting had been unexpected she was happy to have met him. Aside from Saitama he was the only person who had ever protected her from harm.

Genos then entered with the tea, placing them in front of Saitama, Kaede and Madoka. His eyes never once leaving the dark-haired male. His appearance reminding him of a character he had once seen in an anime. "May I ask how you came to meet Madoka? I understand her home life and school life is rather complicated" he asked suspiciously. Though she may have just had her secrets like his master.

Kaede hummed, sipping his tea. His expression calm and yet complex, never once looking away from Saitama or Genos. Though it was clear she was close to them both, he would not back down just because they were heroes. He was as much a man as these two were. "A bookstore, we were both looking for discount Manga" he replied casually.

Saitama perked up, seems Madoka had finally found someone whom shared her interests. "So you like manga too, that's great. Maybe next time you can go to a convention with her" he suggested. It would be good for Madoka to have friends, given how lonely she always seemed. Though he too enjoyed them, it wasn't always cool for a young girl to be seen with an old guy like him.

Madoka shifted, she had not been friends with Kaede very long and was still getting used to his presence. Truth be told she was still shaken up about what had happened earlier in the classroom. She hadn't expected someone to come and help her, usually people ignored such scenario's and pretended they didn't see it. Not wanting to get involved.

Sensing her discomfort Kaede sighed, for now he was just happy being friends. Keeping her safe from the people who would do her harm. Simply happy in her company and getting to know her. "So, what about you? If your really her friend, then why has she never mentioned you before?" Kaede asked sternly. What kind of man was he? Though the age gap was not truly worrying, why did she like him so much?

He seemed like any other ordinary guy to him, albeit somewhat random and a little odd but still normal. He had no idea how a guy like him could make Madoka of all people blush like that. In his opinion he wasn't really that good looking, why was he bald too? Like he looked a few years older than them, yet he had no hair. Had he shaved it or something?

Madoka stiffened, she had been admiring Saitama as a hero way before ever meeting him. But after he saved her life that day and gave her meaning her whole world had been changed because of him. He inspired her to become strong and fight back, to no longer let her emptiness get the better of her. To fight back against the bullies who attempted to make her life miserable.

Genos decided to speak up "When Master Saitama met Madoka, she was suffering. Questioning her self-worth and consumed by hatred. She was nearly killed by a rogue monster that almost killed her. After that day, she became a stronger fan of my master and found comfort in him". In return she was the most loyal fan whom had written him letters. She shared many of his hobbies and respected him as a human. He gave her empty life meaning when the world turned its back on her.

Kaede's eyes widened, he knew she went through stuff at school but never that bad. What was her family life like if she had hated herself that much? He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. The idea of her not existing whatsoever brought him a sense of fear and sadness he could not put into words, but it was not a feeling he liked.

Saitama frowned, an awkward look appearing on hi face "You make it sound so dramatic Genos. She was in trouble, I helped her. She's a good kid and I like her company. No need to make it out to be like the premise of a shoujo anime" he muttered. Why was he intent on embarrassing him in front of Madoka and her new friend, it wasn't funny at all.

Kaede hummed, now he could see why Madoka was so attached to him. After a very lonely and crappy life, someone showing her kindness would cause anyone to develop a crush on someone. He then reached out and picked up his cup to sip the tea, sighing at the delicious taste. "Guess you beat my story then" he replied. Like he could stand up to a story of rescue over a mutual hobby.

But he would still protect her, she was the only decent girl in the school that he knew of. The first girl he could actually tolerate, someone who was different and stood out like himself. Though he was still unable to understand her fully, he would keep trying for her sake. He knew that all she wanted was to be happy, and he would help her achieve it.

Genos and Saitama chuckled at that comment, a warm feeling filling Madoka's chest. It felt like a family, a place where she belonged. Wondering how long it had been since she had experienced a moment like this. She then picked up her fork and took a bite out of her cake, the sweetness of the icing and strawberries in the centre filling her mouth.

* * *

"You sure I can keep this cake?" Saitama asked curiously. Stuff like this wasn't cheap and he was very grateful for the gesture. He would have to repay her for this somehow, but he could work that out later. There was no way he could leave this be. She had come all this way to see him and brought a gift. He had to do something nice in return.

Madoka nodded, her eyes shining with a look of content "Yeah, call it thanks for everything you've done for me" she replied shyly. Though it wasn't much she knew that he would appreciate it. Besides, she knew he had a sweet tooth. Though she could never afford his true reward for being a hero, she could give him small tokens in her own way.

Saitama smiled fondly and reached out to ruffle her hair affectionately, a warm smile on his face. "You take care now and come back again soon" he replied. She was a good kid and she needed to take care of herself more. She felt her cheeks heat at his touch, how soft and gentle he was. How people could hate him she didn't know. He was one of the kindest and modest people she had ever met, probably just jealous.

Kaede sighed, rather growing bored of this interaction. For whatever reason it annoyed him. "C'mon Madoka, I'll walk you home" he replied. Maybe then he could start to pick her up in the morning for school. The two of them walking to school together so he could protect her and scare off any bullies or enemies that would get any funny ideas.

Madoka nodded and followed quickly, though she could sense annoyance in his tone. What could be bothering Kaede so much? Was he still thinking about those bullies in the classroom earlier. As the two teens headed back to Madoka's home, Genos watched silently. It was clear that his master had a rival for the young Madoka's affections. Seems she was more popular than she expected.


	16. C16: Teen angst

**So a lot of people have been asking, so I finally updated after a very long time. I apologize for leaving it for so long, my creative flow has been all over the place. I've been really busy with other stuff too, busy life**

 **So Kaede and Madoka bond a little and confront her bullies, and Saitama asks to meet her new friend. I wonder how Kaede and saitama will interact XD**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Madoka leaned against the wall quietly as she watched her classmates from the roof go about their time in the playground below. Their echoing screams and chatter radiating from the ground, as much as she tried to block them out. Did they know nothing of volume and toning it down? Why did people have to be so annoying? She had no idea how she had coped with it when she was a child, probably because she was too naive to understand that people were annoying jerks.

She had never understood the mindset of half her classmates, they never seemed to ever have any interesting conversations. It was always the same crap that seemed to blend together, like they had no unique thoughts and interests. Just following the crowd and doing anything that seemed cool as to not seem boring or become the topic of harassment from their peers. She would rather be an outcast than be another boring clone.

She could already mentally picture them standing in front of a bathroom mirror as they fixed their hair or applied their makeup. Probably having conversations about the usual popular crap that she tended to avoid at all costs like the plague. Fashion, make up, cute boys, diet trends and all that crap, bland, boring and unoriginal topics of conversation. Idolizing the latest models or talking about how their parents knew someone cool despite seeming so vapid and attention seeking.

She was teased for being quiet, reading and getting good grades in her class. Yet she was focused, intelligent and loved knowledge. When did those things become a bad thing? Was this why her generation were growing up stupid? Because they followed the herd instead of making their own path? They used social media to gain attention and fame and yet used it as a tool to hurt others. God, she was in a school full of jerks.

She grabbed her drink and took a sip, lulling over these thoughts in her mind. Maybe the reason that people didn't like her was because she was too smart for her own good. Other people didn't like being made to look like fools, so they reacted with blind rage out of embarrassment. Saitama praised her with affection for who she was, he believed in her. But everyone at her school treated her like a freak or a loser. So, she was starting to learn that it wasn't her, the problem was the people in school. They couldn't fathom that people had a different opinion than them.

They couldn't seem to get the fact that she liked reading, she loved fiction and her idols were not always real but fictional. She loved animals and cooking, she was a tomboy but also a girl. She didn't like shopping much unless it was to do with her hobbies and enjoyed alone time. She wasn't a freak, she was introverted. Maybe if they got to know her instead of judging her they would see she wasn't weird, they were stupid.

She sighed heavily, all this thinking was making her head hurt. She had promised not to think too many negative thoughts again, but it was hard. She had always been a thoughtful person, always curious and questioning things. Once she was praised for it as a child, now as a teen she was called a problem child. Maybe that was why her parents were never around, they would rather focus on their work than have to deal with their problematic Otaku daughter.

"Up here alone again huh?" a familiar voice replied. He had tried looking for her around the school but didn't find her. Then he reflected on her loner nature and figured she would come up here to avoid other people. He guessed she used this as her hiding place to avoid her harassers, which was on her half pretty clever. He should try the same with half of his idiot classmates who talked about sex and girls all day.

Madoka looked up quietly, her violet eyes calm and yet curious. "So, you found me, sorry I don't have a prize" she replied bluntly. Seems her peace and quiet was short lived as always, though she was surprised he figured out her hiding place. She wasn't completely displeased to see him, but she had been enjoying solitude for a while before she had to return to the classroom and block out the world around her again.

Kaede shrugged, she was far more interesting than half the people in his class anyway "You're here, I got what I wanted" he replied. He liked her company, she wasn't like the other girls in their class. She was unique and her own person, not like those wannabe popular girls who faked personalities to impress people. She didn't care who liked her, she was true to herself and never tried to fit in with anyone.

Madoka smirked a little, he wasn't subtle, was he? "Easy to please aint ya?" she teased. But she was touched he put in so much effort to see her. He didn't have to force himself to see her, he just felt a connection to her. She appreciated that. It was nice to meet another classmate who wasn't an asshole. Someone who was honest about how he felt but spoke his mind because he wanted to. Not because he wanted to fit in and make her life miserable for amusement.

"I got a few things to tell you, if you're not too busy" he replied. He had heard about a few new nerdy things that she may be interested in, as well as a few trendy places she may be interested in. Besides, if they went together, he could keep an eye on her. When they were apart he often worried about what those girls would be scheming to do to her. They just loved to make her life a living hell.

Madoka raised her eyebrow, was he going to warn her about any new pranks from her classmates? Was this something about homework or just about something nerdy? She had no idea, but she knew better than to not take possible advice. She shifted and nodded at the space beside her, accepting him to join her. Its not like they had anything better to do and she did like having someone to mutually bond with.

* * *

"I heard about this new stall that is only available for a couple of days, sells plushie merch and stuff. I thought you may like that's sort of thing, since we both love nerdy stuff" he explained. A girl like her possibly got lonely from time to time. So why not have something comfy and cuddly to hold when she went to bed to make her feel better. She deserved to be spoiled given half the crap she had to endure on a daily basis.

Madoka's eyes lit up a little, it was good to have a friend on the inside for this sort of thing. She usually had to web browse for hours or came across it by chance, now she had a friend to help with this sort of thing. To know about it in advance. "Any particular fandom, or just a random plushie stall?" she asked. If it was one of the basic mill teddy bear plushie things she wasn't interested. That sort of thing was boring, she had never really liked teddy bears all that much. She preferred rabbits or unicorns as a little girl.

Kaede peered at her, how easily her eyes lit up when it came to one of her hobbies was adorable. Knowing she still had a sense of innocence to her made him happy, she had a strong spirit that could not be broken. He wanted to go with her. to see her happy, to see her be able to feel comfortable with herself. To see what she looked like when she was happy compared to her usual distant nature. That would be something he would treasure. "Not a clue, it was one of those random ads, but I thought you would like it" he replied casually. He liked surprises though, it made it all the more exciting. Unknown territory, not being able to predict what the outcome would be, it was rather thrilling in a sense.

Madoka sighed from disappointment, but she appreciated the information. But she would need more details on the day it was being held and what time, if it was during school then they had no chance, but she could always skip. Its not like anyone would miss her or give a crap. It gave her something to look forward to at least, a nice distraction from her otherwise boring school life. A mental escape from the crap she had to deal with in real life.

* * *

" _Did you hear about freaky ghost girl? Apparently, she's been seen with a guy"_

" _What? No way, how the hell can a freak like her get a guy? I bet he's older, like some pervert or something"_

" _Did you guys hear? She was seen out front with that bald wannabe hero, Caped baldy and demon cyborg"_

" _WHAT? That loser knows demon cyborg? How does a loser like that have ties to a hero like that?"_

" _Maybe she sent photos or something? I wouldn't put it against her? She has to get love somehow"._

* * *

Madoka sat in the classroom with Kaede, side by side in the classroom as they sat in silence while enjoying some manga. Him having brought some from home to read together, exchanging new series to share. Being able to share their common bond. They had come to feel comfortable with one another's company, not expecting anything from one another. Sharing a common bond of content and trust, being outcasts together instead of alone.

After washing up their lunchboxes they had decided to sit in the classroom until classes started. May as well make the most of what little time they had before they had to sit through another boring class. The best part of their day was when they could finally go home and have some peace and quiet. Finding school to be boring, chaotic and full of a lot of people they could not stand. All desperate to be loved and popular, taking advantage of the weak.

"Oh look, seems the little freak has gotten herself a pet. But then losers stick together anyway" a wicked cackle replied from the classroom. They hadn't quite believed it to be true. Though he wasn't bad looking for a boy, he was still very immature and baby faced, but then that suited her.

Madoka looked up, so much for peace and quiet. She figured a few people would hear about her friendship with Kaede and jump to conclusions. Had they nothing better to be doing? Yes, there was someone in this school that liked her, they shared a common bond. Someone who actually took the time to know her.

"She just picks them up like flies, she may have persuaded him the same way she did that bald guy" another mocked. How long had it been going on? This was going to be fun. But they would keep quiet if she did something for them, there was no way she was getting out of this one.

"How much do you think she asks for? I'd say a lot given she's a freak" the third cackled. Wouldn't the teachers find this interesting? Knowing a high school student was seen with a stranger. She wouldn't be able to show her face around school if that got out.

Madoka blinked, thinking this over. She knew they were mocking Kaede, given she was not known for having any friends. But then what did they mean by… oh shit. They were talking about Saitama. That time he had come to visit her at school when she had been pushed around and had trash dumped on her. When he caught her cleaning up and bumped into her by chance. Someone had seen that? Of course, these bitches would make up stories of her sleeping around. They just loved to make her life a misery, because having one good thing in her life was too much for them. God they were pieces of human trash.

"Makes sense she would go for older bald men, being the only guys who would even give her a second glance" another mocked. How sad she was. Desperately seeking attention from a guy who was stupid enough to seek validation from a loser like her to feel good about himself.

Madoka gripped her fists tightly into balls, rage igniting inside of her. She was used to people talking like crap about her. She had dealt with it ever since she came to this school, but she would never allow anyone to talk badly about Saitama. Saitama had saved her life when she was at her lowest. He gave her hope when she had lost everything. He was her saviour, he was her mentor. He showed her love that she hadn't received in a very long time. She felt happy when she was with him, like she was home. She had met the other heroes and felt likes she was home. Her parents were never around, and she had given up on them. But Saitama brought a sense of comfort into her life that she had desperately needed for so long.

These girls were hell bent on her having no happiness in her life whatsoever. They were leeches, sucking on the happiness of others and trying to leave them hollow and miserable. Girls like this were the scum of humanity and should just die, instead of wrecking more lives. God, the world would be a better place without them, so much more peaceful.

"Oh wow, is that the best you can do?" Kaede replied abruptly in a sarcastic tone. These girls were really pitiful, they were so clearly jealous of Madoka, so they harassed her to make her feel like crap. The girls looked shocked by his reply. Not expecting him to speak up, who the hell was he anyway? This was nothing to do with him. "So, what? Madoka has a close friendship with heroes, they are people like us. Hell, maybe since she isn't a fake wannabe like you bitches, they may even like her. While you just want attention to be famous", he mocked.

The girls faces filled with anger and spite, what did this guy say? Who the hell was he anyway? This had nothing to do with him. "She's an interesting girl, well read and pretty. While the most interesting thing about you three is the fact that your easy" he smirked. There was no doubt that they themselves had used their bodies to get what they wanted.

"You… _you shut the hell up"_ one screamed, raising her hand to hit him. How dare he say such a thing about her. He was just some freak like she was, he was a loser with no meaning. He thought he knew anything about them? How dare he act so cocky, thinking he understood them at all.

Madoka grabbed her arm tightly, gripping the first girl's lower wrist like a vice. Squeezing down on her, venting her anger into the hold. First, they badmouthed Saitama and now they were about to hit her best friend. The girl was stunned at Madoka's boldness, let alone that she grabbed her arm in time. When had she learned how to block their hits? Was she really a ghost? Was she even human at all? She looked up slowly through her bangs, her violet eyes cold and filled with rage. She was sick of the crap already, just when she was finally able to get some peace and quiet. They had to go and ruin it.

" _Don't you dare talk about him like that. Saitama… Saitama is my everything. He was the one person who cared when I was ready to die. He saved me from my emptiness and gave me hope again. You could never understand what he means to me"_ she growled. She slowly got up from her hair, pushing back against the girl. Not caring if she was hurting her in any way, she was sick of the crap. She was not going to listen to her badmouth her crush or her friend. " _Kaede is my friend, he's one of the only decent people in this school. You witches cover your faces in makeup, you act like you're a god, that everyone should kiss your ass. Your just bitches with superiority complex's. I'll bet you've done a lot of interesting things to get guys to like you"_ she mocked.

She then twisted the girl's arm, so it hurt, making her whimper. Using their fear of her to make a point, secretly it felt a little good to see her tormentors so scared and wanting to cry. She doubted after this they would be bothering her anytime soon after this. After all the pain they had caused her, she had to admit this felt good. She eventually released the girl's arm, once she saw the tears in her eyes. So, she backed off gripping her sore wrist, though not broken it would indeed be sprained or hurt for a while. The girls panicked and rushed out of the room, worried she had cursed them or something. They had never seen Madoka look so scary before, she really was a freak. But they had no intention of trying anything right now.

* * *

Madoka leaned against the window quietly, fed up and in a frustrated mood. Why was it when something was seemingly going well in her life, there was always someone willing to ruin it. She knew she would be moody for the rest of the day now, god she hated this school. She counted down the days until she was able to leave this place.

Kaede sat beside her on the desk, watching her silently. Even when upset and angry she was still so beautiful, nothing could ruin her. She was stronger than she knew, to stand up to them like that. But he had no idea she knew that caped baldy hero, wondering how long they had been seeing each other. Was she into older guys? Did he even like her back? He had to admit he was a little jealous. He had admired her for a long time, feeling like he had found a kindred spirit. He wasn't too pleased at the idea of having a rival for her attention.

"So, this Saitama guy. He's obviously older right? Don't your parents find that strange?" he asked. Usually parents were over protective of their kids having anything to do with a dodgy situation. Yet hers didn't seem to care at all, were they just really laid back or something like that? I mean it was obvious she could take care of herself after how she stood up to her bullies like that.

Madoka frowned, wishing he hadn't brought that topic up. Yes he didn't know and hadn't meant to, but it still annoyed her. Her parents wouldn't care if she cut off all her hair, robbed a bank or became a delinquent. They were so non-involved in her life it could be labelled child neglect. If not for the fact, they worked high class jobs and had a lot of influence. They sent her money every month to tend to her needs like food and clothes that filled the empty hole of lack of parenting. She had given up on them ever acting like parents ever again. Hell, she considered using their money to take half their stuff and move into an apartment, if not for the fact she was underage. "I don't have parents, just strangers who gave birth to me. They haven't given a shit in a long time" she growled. Just talking about them left a bad taste in her mouth.

Kaede hummed, so she was relentlessly bullied, absent parents and a loner. How people could hate or neglect a girl like her was beyond him. She was the most unique and mysterious girl he had ever met. Guess they had that in common, crappy lives. "My parents are divorced. My dad ran off with some student and my mum raised me. She's happier now, she's got a girlfriend who treats her right. She's nice, she always makes time for me. But I'll never forgive my dad. When he hurt her like that, she was a mess. They had been dating since they were our age" he replied.

Madoka peered at him, god that sucked "Huh. Guess we have parent issues in common". But at least he still had a parent, she didn't have either. Part of her wanted to meet them, she wondered if people teased him about his parents. Not everyone was very open minded about people having same sex parents, but that was usually because they were too narrow minded to think anything outside the box. Living in their own delusional world.

"Guess so" Kaede replied. He remembered how broken his mother had been when his father hurt her like that. She had gone mental, throwing him out and screaming. She then held Tsubasa all night, apologizing for marrying a bad daddy. Later on, she got herself together, with a lot of self-healing. Then met a wonderful lady, whom helped her recover. Acting like a second mother towards him. Often telling his mothers girlfriend of how she was a hero and how she saved his mother.

"Hey Kaede" she replied calmly. She felt like they were meant to meet each other, that she could never be friends with "normal" people, that she would always be drawn to people who were strange. Like herself. She was able to connect with him in a way she had never been able to with another person before, it felt nice. To finally have someone at school whom she could call a friend.

"yeah?" he asked. If she felt better talking about it. Then he would gladly listen and share, no matter how long it went on for. It's not like either of them had anything better to do, or curfews to follow. Venting your problems often helped your mental state, easing pent up stresses and problems that you repressed for long periods of time.

"I like you" she replied. She felt like for the first time in her life, she had found a genuine friend. Someone she could spill her mind to, that she could trust. It was nice, her circle kept growing. Saitama, Genos and then the hero gang, it was like she was building her own little family. Full of people who actually seemed to care about her and it felt good.

* * *

Saitama hummed, staring at another graphic novel. It had been a while since any hero's had been needed to fight crime, so it had been quiet for everyone. Bored off his face and passing the time with novels. There had been no events to keep him busy and even going to restaurants, bars and bath houses was getting boring now. He missed the excitement and energy that came with being a hero. Having some fun. Hell, he missed the company of Madoka, his biggest fan. The girl was sweet, and she was a good girl, he felt bad at the crap she had to deal with in life. Nobody deserved to deal with that sort of cruelty.

Her parents were neglectful, given the fact she was always alone, and they didn't seem to care about who she hung out with. I mean, he would never dream of hurting her and cared about her greatly. But what if she ran into a wrong crowd? Would they even care? When he met her, she wanted to die, what parent allows their child to feel so empty and unloved in their life that they welcome death. He still remembered how sad she had been that day, but her dress sure had been pretty.

She had a good heart deep down and a secret feminine side, but her background at home and school life had helped shape her into the girl she now was. He only hoped she found love and happiness to help free her from her cage of loneliness. He then hesitated, wondering if this was a good idea in case she was at school. He didn't want to disturb her or get into trouble, but he needed to check up on her. Though he respected her privacy he wasn't a jerk, he cared about her. He then picked up his mobile and pressed dial, it wouldn't hurt to have a quick check in would it?

* * *

Madoka and Kaede sat on a bench quietly, having decided to get snacks on the way home. Eating alone at home just made her depressed and it was a situation she would rather just avoid altogether if possible. Though she was grateful to have jet for company, it wasn't the same as human contact and intimacy. She had been affection starved for a very long time and only after meeting Saitama had she realized that. She hadn't seen him in a while, so she hoped that he was doing ok, she knew that society tended to look down on him and call him a cheater or fake. She hated people who couldn't appreciate the hard work that he put into being a hero.

Kaede gazed at Madoka quietly, she had such beautiful black hair. He remembered back when she started tying in back into a ponytail, she had really suited that style. She ought to do more with her hair, she was really pretty. Her porcelain pale skin, silky black hair and shiny violet eyes. Those girls were definitely jealous of how pretty Madoka was, they could deny it, but they weren't fooling anyone. They didn't like the attention Madoka was getting from their fans.

Madoka caught him staring and frowned, she was more than used to negative attention, but she didn't sense that from him. She wished she knew what was going on his mind, being as quiet yet abrupt as she was, yet a bit mischievous. "What? I got food on my face?" she grumbled. She wasn't used to being stared at, it made her uncomfortable given she tried to avoid any unwanted attention. She was still getting used to a lot of new feelings in her life. So she never knew how to handle them without getting awkward about it.

Kaede pointed to his head, holding his food in one hand "Your hair, that time you tied it into a ponytail it suited you. You'd look good if you braided a crown around the back too" he replied. Lose hair with a partial braid around the back would look nice on her. She dressed plainly as to not get attention, probably out of worry of being teased further. Lacking self confidence on the fact that she had been neglected or bullied for so long which made him angry. If she needed help he could ask his mum or her girlfriend for help on it.

Madoka stared at Kaede in silence, rather shocked by his response. A while back she had tied her hair into a ponytail at school after a rendezvous with Saitama and he told her she suited it that way. She never thought anyone else noticed that about her. She stroked her hair quietly, fingering it a little. She had never really considered it but given how a lot of people recommended it, she may as well give it a try. Maybe a red ribbon would look good, it was her favourite colour after all. Various colours of red, not just one. It was bright, it was supposed to be the colour of passion or love. Which was probably why she was so drawn to it.

Suddenly her phone started vibrating taking her by surprise, she wondered who it could be. Certainly not her parents, it had been a while since she had heard from either of them. She rummaged into her pocket to find her phone, upon seeing the caller her eyes lit up. She immediately answered holding the phone to her ear "Kon'nichiwa? Saitama?" she asked eagerly. She had missed him so much, how long had it been since they had hung out? School had been so busy that she hadn't had time so visit him again.

" _Hey Madoka, I just called to check up on you. Is school getting better? How's that friend of yours?"_ he asked cheerfully. It was glad to know she had company now, someone to look out for her when he couldn't. He wondered what kind of person they were, if they shared any hobbies and if they were in the same class. It would be nice to know how she had been blessed with her good luck.

"I… I'm fine. School is getting better, I'm actually with him right now" she replied. She could feel her cheeks heating up, just hearing his voice after so long made her heart flutter like a bird. Just when she thought her day was going to be rotten and annoying, everything had been forgotten about because she was able to speak to him again. she felt like Kami had been watching over her and heard her prayers.

Kaede watched her as she spoke to her "friend" over the phone. He hadn't seen her smile like that before, so bright and happy. How come she never smiled like that at school? What made this guy so special? He had to admit he was a little jealous, but he was not so mean as to try to get in the way. He was just sad at the fact he felt like he was having a moment with Kaede only for her hero to call her. He silently continued to eat his snack but continued to observe and listen to the conversation. Watching her reactions, trying to figure out their relationship and why she liked this Saitama guy so much. But he obviously meant a lot to her given how she was so happy to hear his voice.

Saitama hummed over the phone _"I see, sorry did I interrupt anything?"_ if she was busy then he would happily leave her be. He knew she didn't have any friends when they met, so she may as well be left to bond with her new companion. He knew she got awful lonely sometimes, she always seemed to be so sad before. He hoped that this new friend was able to make her smile and laugh like she deserved.

"NO!" She replied abruptly surprising herself and Kaede with her tone. Blushing slightly at showing such a desperate side to herself. God, why did she have to act so childishly? She shifted and fingered her hair again, trying to muster up some courage. "No, you didn't. School was boring, and those girls tried to start something again. But we're both fine. Its good to hear from you" she confessed hesitantly.

Saitama went quiet on the phone for a while making her worry, he had hung up. But eventually he spoke up relieving her panic _"I was going to that restaurant from before. The one where you met Bang and the others. Would you and your friend like to come?"_ he asked. He was interested in meeting Madoka's friend and what kind of person they were. It would be nice to catch up and see what sort of things she had been doing while they had been apart. Besides, her life was probably more interesting than his.

Madoka hummed, they had already eaten, and she felt bad. But she didn't want to waste his money, but tea sounded good. But she would wait until he had eaten at least to be respectful. She didn't want to rudely intrude when he was eating a meal. "Actually Saitama, we already got food on the way home. But I can get some cake on the way and we can have tea at your place? Gomen, but this call was just so unexpected" she apologized bashfully.

" _No, my bad, I assumed that you would be free for dinner. You have a life after all, honestly I was just worried after what happened last time"_ he apologized. But that did not mean they could not still talk, he knew her parents weren't around so she was free to do what she wanted. He only hoped their paths crossed again soon.

Madoka then hung up but promised to go to his place later. But her mood was now better, and her chest swelled with happiness at being able to speak to him again. Distance really did make the heart grow fonder. "So, what did the hero want?" Kaede asked casually. She had certainly cheered up drastically. What made this guy so important to be able to chase away her sadness so easily?

Madoka turned to him with a shy smile "I rejected his offer for dinner since she has plans already. But we are going to visit him later for tea with cake. He wants to meet you" she explained bashfully. His call had been very unexpected, but it made her so happy.

Kaede was surprised, he knew Madoka admired this guy, but she had no idea they were so close. No wonder those girls had said such cruel things, but he didn't judge. He obviously made her happy and he was glad to see her smile. But he was a little envious, he somehow liked having attention from Madoka. He then sighed heavily, he knew he couldn't compete but if he sensed anything suspicious, he would not resist calling this Saitama guy out on his crap. He had been taking care of her at school in his absence after all. "Whatever you say" he sighed. He had been very surprised to see such a girly side of Madoka given how quiet and blunt she often was. To see her so bashful and awkward was a whole new side to her, but it was because of this Saitama guy. He just hoped that in the future, she would show that face to him as well.


End file.
